


The Valiant

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Complete, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Pevensie hates being the youngest, but the time will come when she is the only one who can save Narnia. AU Set during LWW and before The Horse and His Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junea

Fourteen year old Lucy Pevensie was bored. Not just looking for something to do bored, but so bored that she was a heartbeat away from falling asleep. Considering that she was in the middle of her brother's audience session that would be an insult she would never recover from. So she shifted slightly and wished that she was like Edmund and Susan, and had other work she could be doing. Susan's skill was people; she was learning to use her natural beauty to tempt men into sharing things they wouldn't otherwise. Edmund was researching and compiling laws, a task that he had started on a whim and had become an obsession.

Finally, Peter signaled the end of the audiences and rose. Lucy stood up as well and followed her brother out a side chamber. "Thank you," Peter said as their guards flanked them.

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"For agreeing to join me," Peter replied. "I know that audiences aren't that fun, but people respond better when there are two of us. Four terrifies them and one makes them feel like they can pull one over on us. A second person keeps them honest."

Lucy smiled at her brother, "I'm glad I can help," she replied, and then nodded at the pair of fauns who bowed to them as they passed. "I just wish I could do more."

"You already do," Peter said, "you have a kinship with our people that elude me. I can lead them to fight, but they talk to you. Don't think I don't know that you speak to every Narnian before they come before me."

Lucy shrugged, "It's not like I get to go anywhere, Peter. I like hearing about their homes."

"That's why I appreciate it," Peter replied; "you comfort them before they meet me." They reached a cross corridor and Peter stopped, "I'm going to talk with Edmund about his research. Why don't you go have fun?"

"Ok," Lucy replied, trying to hide her resentment. Not that she wanted to set through another of Edmund's lectures on laws and precedence, but she didn't want to be told to run and play. She watched Peter heading down the corridor towards the library and she turned, picking up her pace as she took the hallway to the stairs down to her chambers.

"What are we going to do?" Junea asked as the wolf trotted beside her.

"Kegen and I have a weapons appointment," Lucy replied softly. Then smiled and inclined her head to a pair of badgers.

"If the High King found out," Junea murmured.

"I will handle Peter," Lucy replied as they trotted down the stairs together. "If anyone is going to face heat over this, it will be me."

They left the stairs and hurried across a veranda and into Lucy's chambers. Lucy smiled as she took a deep breath, she loved her rooms, they were open to the sea save for during the worst of weather and always cooled by the winds. Lucy entered her dressing room and nodded as her servant came to help her. In moments she was free of the state dress and shooing Tirana away. Long ago, Lucy and Tirana had come to an agreement, if Lucy was doing something her brothers wouldn't approve of; Lucy would not make Tirana help her. Lucy liked Mr. Tumnus's aunt but the matronly faun could be overbearing at times.

Lucy dressed herself in a pair of Edmund's outgrown breeches and shirt, strapping her belt with dagger and healing juice on to help keep her breeches in place. Then she opened a secret passage in the back of the room and, with Junea following, ran for the barracks of the Bloody Fangs Company.

As she ran, Lucy was, again, reminded of how she'd met the Bloody Fangs…

 _Jadus was dead, but her army lived on. They fought every summer, seeking to find a weak point in the boy-King. Peter, with Edmund beside him, was becoming an even better warrior every year. When the third anniversary of the Great Battle dawned, Lucy arrived at the war camp with more healers. She rode straight into a battle. Jadus's Army had hired a mercenary company, the Bloody Fangs, former Narnians who made their living by sword, tooth and claw, they had sneaked around the camp in the dead of night and attacked Lucy's party. Twelve year old Lucy barely had a sense of what was happening before Charmian, her Centaur escort, had swept her off her horse and onto her own back to run for it._

 _Lucy barely remembered Charmian falling, but she did remember waking up in the Heartbreaker's camp. They didn't know who she was, and she kept her head enough not to say anything, at first. The Captain, Joren, had visited her often, trying to get her to tell him who she was. It angered the human that she would not tell him anything, but he was kind to her. As the summer ended, Lucy was brought back to the Heartbreaker's winter home. There she had met fourteen year old Kegen, Joren's son. Kegen had taught her to hunt that fall, mostly for the fun of it, and in part to escape from the mercenaries who stared at her far too often._

 _Then Kegen was gored by a boar, and only some quick work by Junea had gotten them safe back to camp. But Kegen was dying. Lucy had her cordial with her, and had kept it from falling into the hands of the mercenaries by the luck of Father Christmas himself. It was no choice for Lucy, though, when faced with loosing Kegen, she could make no other choice. She fetched her bottle, snuck into the healer's building and slipped close to her friend. She had watched until no one was paying attention, then made her way to her friend's bedside and let the requisite drop fall into her friend's mouth._

 _The healers had spotted her and objected, trying to pull her away, but Kegen's revival had stopped everyone. Lucy had hugged her friend, and then found herself facing Joren. "For a girl of no importance," Joren had said, "you are a strange person."_

 _Lucy had blushed, but stood firm, "You know, as I do, that I am a person of importance, in Narnia. I know your people have spoken of the disappearance of Queen Lucy. I am Queen Lucy. On the eve of my family's battle with the White Witch, we received gifts from Father Christmas. I was given the dagger you took from me and this. A healing cordial that only works in my hands."_

" _You have saved my son, why did you not offer before this?" Joren asked._

" _Because," Lucy said, "my people were fighting yours. Why should I help someone who is an enemy?" Joren looked at his son, and then at his people. "Besides, the only people who died since you captured me have been on the battlefield. Once they made it to the healers, none of them died. It's something we learned about the cordial; I put drops in the water they drank. I may not have been willing to admit anything due to the conflict of our people but I am not going to let anyone die when I can help."_

 _Joren knelt before Lucy's chair and looked into her eyes, "Queen Lucy," he said, "my son is the most important person in my life since his mother died. I looked at him today and I thought he was dying. You have given my son back to me, and that is worth everything to me."_

" _Captain Joren," Lucy replied, "there are two things I would ask of you. The first is to let me go home to Cair Paravel. I have no doubt my brothers and sister are desperate to know where I am. The second is to not take contract with the White Witch's army next year."_

" _My Queen," Joren said, "I will do one better. I, and any of my men who will follow, will take contract with you."_

" _You mean, you'll fight for Narnia?" Lucy asked._

" _No, I will fight for you." Joren replied._

Lucy smiled as she reached the door to the Bloody Fangs' armory; Peter had been stunned when she had brought the Company to Cair Paravel. Now, though, they were Lucy's guards and friends. Especially Kegen. Lucy carefully pushed the door opened and stepped in. "Which is why any more training my sister gets will be at the hands of someone who knows what they are doing, Kegen!"

Lucy froze, because Peter was there, facing Kegen. Peter looked angry, but Lucy wasn't afraid. "Kegen knows what he's doing, Peter," Lucy said. She strode forward and planted herself between Kegen and Peter. "Kegen's my _sparring partner_ not my teacher."

"Lucy, I told you I didn't want you to learn sword fighting," Peter said.

"I'm not," Lucy replied, "at least, not so that I would charge in to battle. You said I needed to learn to stay alive and I am. I'm learning the short sword as part of a scenario where my guard would be overwhelmed and I would need to protect myself. There's only so much training that can be done involving me being thrown from windows, onto Centaurs, Unicorns or Talking Horses, or off them, for that matter, tossed through doorways and shoved into a variety of uncomfortable 'safe locations'. I'm fourteen, not four. You, Susan and Edmund all got your training years ago, why can't I be trained?"

"Lu," Peter said.

"No, I know why, it's because I'm the _baby_ sister." Lucy snapped, "As you wish, High King. Kegen, I'll see you later, when my lord has pulled his _head_ from his _arse._ " She pivoted and stormed back through the open armory door, her two guards following her.


	2. Red Strike

Susan and Edmund where in Lucy's rooms when Lucy entered her dressing room, Susan was talking rather loudly, "I wish I knew what was going on."

Lucy shucked her tunic and pulled on a lose dress and walked out of her dressing room tying a sash around her waist. "Peter," she said calmly, as her siblings turned to look at her, "is taking issue with my learning self defense because we're adding weapons." She strode across the room, "Completely ignoring the fact that I was given a _dagger_ by Father Christmas that first year. He wouldn't have given it to me if I wasn't supposed to use it, Susan."

"I thought we agreed to let Peter handle the fighting," Susan replied.

Lucy took a moment to glare at her perfect elder sister. At eighteen, there was no doubt that Susan was a woman, elegant and beautiful. Lucy, on the other hand, despaired of her brown hair ever being anything other than a mess, and was all knees and elbows. "I don't want to go to war, Susan," Lucy replied. "I just want to be able to look after myself if I'm ever ambushed and my whole damn escort gets killed."

"Lucy!" Edmund yelped.

"Oh shut it Ed," Lucy said, "it's not like you haven't said worse; you either Susan. I'm fourteen, I'm older than Edmund was when we got here and he fought in the war!"

"Those were exceptional times," Peter said as he walked out of her dressing room, followed by one of his griffin guards. "Swiftwing, wait for me in the hallway." The griffin inclined his head and passed through the room with great dignity. As the door swung shut, he raised an eyebrow at Lucy, "Secret passages, Lu?"

"I didn't put them there," Lucy replied, "I just found the door." She tossed her head and glared at him, "I'm mad at you, by the way."

"Lucy, I told you," Peter replied, "I don't like you learning the sword."

"Why?" Lucy replied, "Why can't I?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Peter said.

Lucy opened her mouth to tell Peter what she thought of that sentiment when something slammed into Peter. Susan screamed, Edmund yelled, and Lucy leaped forward to grab the bird, a Hawk. "Junea!" Lucy called, as she threw herself carefully backwards.

"High King," the Falcon cried.

"Easy," Junea said as she appeared at Lucy's side. "You've made it to Cair Paravel." As the Hawk stopped struggling, Junea turned golden eyes on Lucy, "This is not one of ours."

"No," the Hawk panted, folding her wings. "I am a mountain Narnian."

Peter reached down, "I am High King Peter, Lady Hawk." He gently picked her up and placed her on the perch Lucy kept for the Bloody Fang's flying members. "What is your message?"

"It's the Giants, majesty," the Hawk said, "they are attacking again."

Lucy stood up as Peter nodded, Junea pressing close to her side. "How far had they come and how long have you been traveling?"

"Three days, majesty. I was scouting for the garrison when word came of their approach, as the fastest flyer, I was sent here." The Hawk replied.

"Right," Peter said. He turned, and smiled to find Swiftwing and his partner Windswift looking in the door. "Windswift, send someone to Oreius, Uriel and Witherwing; have them meet me and Edmund in the war room."

"Yes, High King," Windswift said and withdrew.

"Lucy, will you take care of our friend here? We will want to meet with her in two hours in the war room." Peter asked, turning to his younger sister. He paused, "We will finish discussing your weapons training later, Lucy. For my sake, don't let it get around that you train in Ed's cast offs. If we don't have this discussion before I leave, I ask that you not advance your bladed studies. Captain Joren is an amazing strategist, perhaps he could be persuaded to give you instruction in tactics and strategy, that your education be well rounded."

Lucy grinned, "Of course, Peter."

Peter turned, "Susan, you'll have to head off the Calormen ambassador. He won't be happy, but he'll have to live. Either he can deal with you, or he can wait."

"Yes Peter," Susan said.

"Ed, go ahead with your planned trip to Archenland," Peter said, "King Lune can be trouble enough without an insult like that. Make sure you take some war guards with you, there was an issue with bandits over the border in the last report. For now, join me in the war room."

"Yes, High King," Edmund said, in that mix of serious and teasing that he tended to use when Peter was at his most officious. Peter cuffed him lightly as the pair headed out of the room. Susan started to follow, then turned back to Lucy.

"Go," Lucy said, "I need to dress properly for the war room. We can talk later, Su."

As she watched her sister leave, Lucy was suddenly overcome with the sense that she would never see her sister again. The feeling was so strong that she very nearly cried out against it, only biting her tongue kept the cry internalized. As soon as her sister was gone, Lucy turned, "Friend Hawk," she said, "I'm Lucy."

"I am Red Strike," the Hawk replied, "It is an honor to meet the great Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Lucy smiled, "The honor is mine." She turned to smile at Tirana, "Send to the kitchen, have fresh meat and water brought for Lady Red Strike. Then help me select the proper dress for the War Room. I'm thinking…innocent little girl."

"Of course, Majesty," Tirana replied.

Lucy walked into her wardrobe as Tirana made the request to the kitchens and began to look at the different outfits. Not that she had many, Narnia's coffers had been drained by the White Witch, and it was a slow thing to rebuild a kingdom. Clothes were last on the list.

With Red Strike fed and Lucy properly dressed, they journeyed to the War Room, taking advantage of the open galleries and exterior stairs for Red to fly on her own. Lucy had opted for a simple dress which was not unlike those worn by the few human women who lived in Narnia. She did, of course, wear her crown. Everyone remembered the 'scullery' incident from last year.

As the main building, Lucy walked quickly, inkling her head when people acknowledged her, but intent on her path. She reached the war room and hauled it open to let Red in and then followed. "Peter," she said, giving her brother an impish grin, "here's Red Strike, as you asked. Did you need anything else?"

"Not right now," Peter replied, giving her a Look. This one was the _I don't know what game you're playing, but you need to stop_ Look.

Lucy curtsied neatly, "Of course, Peter. Red, if you want to come find me later, I'd love to finish hearing your stories." She pushed the door open and let herself back out, her laughter held in by the skin of her teeth. She loved being young enough to play innocent little girl sometimes. Glancing around, Lucy headed back for her chambers, she had a long talk with the Captain coming up.


	3. Swiftwing

Red Strike did not return to Lucy's quarters that night, which Lucy took to mean that the poor Hawk was still being questioned for whatever information she had. So Lucy had a long talk with Joren about studying more tactics and strategy and tried not to imply that she really, _really_ wanted to know what was happening in the War Room. She knew that Joren's Company would stay in Cair Paravel, for they served her, but she did not doubt that some of the Fangs would want to march with the army.

After that talk, Lucy met with the people who would be seeking audience in the morning, making sure they were well taken care of and comfortable. She listened to their stories and asked about the country she ruled but had never seen. Susan and Edmund joined her for dinner, but Peter did not. "I'll be leaving in the morning," Edmund said as they enjoyed the soup course. "King Lune has permitted me to visit his library to view some law documents. Hopefully with the information he has, I can work out the wrinkles in settlements and land grants."

"How long will you be gone?" Susan asked.

"No more than a month," Edmund replied, "I promised Peter, but I will be as fast as I can."

Lucy eyed her brother and sister and then focused on her soup. She really didn't care about what Edmund was doing in Archenland; she just wished he could put off the visit until Peter was back. "That's good," Susan said. "I hope Peter can make time to speak with the Tarkaan before he leaves. The man is quite odious."

Lucy pushed her bowl back, "I'm not hungry," she said as her siblings turned to look at her. "I'm going to go back to my rooms. If I get hungry, I'll have something sent up." She slipped off her chair and fled the small dining room, not even hearing her sister's reprimand. In her room, Lucy shed her clothes in favor of a nightdress and dressing gown before curling up in her window seat with a book.

Lucy woke up to find herself being carried, "It's ok, Lu," Peter said with a soft chuckle. "You feel asleep in the window seat again."

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"I have to," Peter replied. He settled her in her bed and drew the covers up. "If the giants are marching, the army has to be there to stop them. Edmund leaves tomorrow as well, but Susan will still be here."

"Stuffy Susan," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

"I've asked Torren to see to proper practice gear for you," Peter said, flicking her nose. "And I talked to Joren about what he plans to teach you. Since he's agreed to do this, Lu, I trust you to stick with it."

"I haven't given up yet," Lucy protested.

"Yes, but now, he's been told to give you full training, like Edmund and I received and Susan declined. If you want to learn the sword, you're going to learn all of it, and it's hard." Peter replied.

Lucy pushed herself up and hugged Peter tightly, "Thank you," she murmured then drew back, "I don't want to march with the army, Peter, but if I have to fight, I want to make sure I'm good enough to be alive at the end of it."

"With your teachers," Peter replied, "you will be the best. Now get to sleep if you want to be up tomorrow to see us off."

"Yes Peter," Lucy replied. She was asleep before the door closed.

TVCONTVCON

Peter leaned against his sister's door for a moment, and then turned his head to find the sleek panther that waited in the shadows, "Please," he said, staring into the cat's green eyes, "keep her safe."

The panther crouched, "Always, High King."

Peter sighed before straightening and heading down the hallway, his griffon guards flanking him silently. His mind whirled with all the details he needed to keep straight. Torren, the Quartermaster, was provisioning the advance force Peter would take North in the morning as well as preparing the rest of the army to leave within the week. Susan had been after him to talk to the Calormen Ambassador, meaning that he wouldn't be able to leave at first light because the man would not be awake then. Edmund was leaving for his month in Archenland at first light with a battle escort against bandits, which would have been its own headache, given the twisted and intricate politics surrounding their relationship with their southern neighbor. Now the giants, and the Calormens as well; Peter figured he would be lucky to get more than the four hours Oreius mandated before a march.

A figure detached itself from the shadows of the night as Peter entered the courtyard that lead to his own rooms, "You will leave in the morning then, your Majesty?" Joren asked, coming into the torchlight to be identified.

"Yes," Peter replied. "As I told you earlier Captain."

Joren fell in beside him, "If I were you, Majesty, I'd see that Calormen ambassador out the door before you go."

"Do you know something I don't?" Peter asked, reflecting that the mild mannered former mercenary knew a great deal that he never let on.

"Nothing for certain," Joren replied, "nothing I could bring to you. It is only that he may take advantage of your absence to permit certain excesses from his servants."

"Then I trust you to keep an eye on him," Peter said, "I cannot cast him from Narnia without due cause, and even then I risk war with the Tisroc, which I do not need at this moment. Make sure that if any of his people step outside the bonds of propriety they are properly educated. Should they offer harm of any sort to my sisters, I want them taken care of."

"Yes Majesty," Joren replied. "Sleep well." He stepped away and into the darkness once more.

"I am not sure I like him, High King," Swiftwing observed.

"Perhaps," Peter replied, "but he is loyal to Lucy. Make no mistake of that."

"Aye," Swiftwing said, and was silent again.

Peter moved on again after a few minutes, he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow and really, knowing that Joren would look after Lucy should decrease his headache. As he entered his rooms, he told himself that things would look better in the morning.


	4. Joren

Lucy spent the morning between seeing Edmund off and seeing Peter off in the hands of Torren, the Quartermaster. From their stores, he found her gear and weapons appropriate to the training she'd agreed on, which were stored in her dressing room, much to Tirana's dismay. Lucy liked Tirana; the matronly Faun had a sensible nature and knew so much about proper appearances for the audiences, banquets and events that Lucy had to attend as a Queen. However, Tirana didn't like things that weren't formal, or didn't fit her notions of propriety. She rarely spoke in protest of Lucy's activities, but Lucy could often tell that her maid did not exactly approve of her.

Once that was done, Lucy reached the courtyard in time for a private good bye with Peter before they stepped outside the gates for the more formal goodbye that the Army seemed to expect. Then Peter, mounted on the beautiful unicorn that had been his battle steed since the first battle, dressed in shining armor, led the way from Cair Paravel and on the road North, with Red Strike and the other winged soldiers leading the way.

Susan sighed as the last of the Army vanished, "Now that that's done," she said, turning to Lucy, "we need to hold the audiences, and then I have to attend the council meeting."

Lucy nodded, "I'm due for training after audiences."

Susan pursed her lips, "I will not say I disapprove of why you want weapons training," she said as they headed into the castle, "I will only say that I am not sure I _understand_ why it is so important to you."

Lucy shrugged, "I just don't want to be helpless if I am attacked, Su."

"As you say," Susan replied. They walked into the castle and Susan put her arm around Lucy's shoulders, "Don't mind me much, Lu," she said with a smile, "I'm just not a fighter the way you and Peter are."

Lucy smiled back, "We all have our strengths, Su."

They circled around to the back of the audience hall to the antechamber where a pair of maids waited to help them adjust their hair and dresses. Finally, Susan nodded to the majordomo, and he stepped out to announce them to the people. "Queen Susan, the Gentle!" The wolf called. Susan took a deep breath and stepped out, head high. "Queen Lucy, the Valiant!" Lucy lifted her chin and smiled at Junea before walking out. She kept her pace carefully measured until she reached the lesser of the two thrones kept in the audience hall and took her seat.

As always, the audiences were deadly dull, Lucy kept herself as still as possible, but she desperately wanted to be _doing_ something. She wanted to pester Jarrod for news, or talk to these people and find out where they came from. She wanted to go riding, or practice shooting, or even go hunting. She wanted to look for secret passages and listening holes, or explore the caves or track down those stories in the back of the library that talked about the different Talking Creatures that had been around.

Lucy marveled at Susan's patient in dealing with the petitioners, remembering back in the beginning when none of them had had the ability to tolerate them. They had learned, because their people needed to _see_ them and to know that they were working on the kingdom's problems. Lucy didn't mind working with the problems, she just didn't like the formality of the Audience Hall.

Finally, _finally_ the audiences were through and Susan let her go. Lucy walked back to her quarters, despite her deep seated wish to just run and shout and shake off having to spend an hour listening to people drone on and on. Reaching her rooms, Lucy let Tirana undress her and she pulled on the padded tunic and leggings then pulled on her boots while Tirana braided her hair back and pinned it into a bun. Ready, Lucy let herself into the back tunnel and ran for the Bloody Fangs' armory.

Kegen was waiting for her, as always, today he was sharpening a sword when Lucy banged into the armory. Lucy slowed and after Junea had entered the armory, pushed the door closed. This gave her time to catch her breath and to mask the butterflies that had been popping up in her stomach lately when she saw her friend. "So," Kegen said, "you finally get the training you've always wanted."

Lucy smiled at him, "I told you I could handle Peter. All I had to do was allude to the way the Bloody Fangs kidnapped me."

"I never doubted you," Kegen replied, irritably brushing some of his golden hair from his face. He inspected the sword and stood up. "Dad wants to talk to you before any training begins."

"Ok," Lucy replied. "Is he in his office?"

"Aye," Kegen replied as he hung the sword back up.

Lucy headed out of the armory and across the mustering yard to the barracks, waving to her friends among the mercenaries who were going about their own work. As she climbed the outer stair, Lucy watched some of the new recruits being trained in the Yard. The Fangs didn't accept many recruits, preferring, now that they had the chance, to specialize their skills. Every Fang could fight, they were trained to exploit their strengths and minimize their weaknesses until they dropped; but the true value of the Fangs was their _specialized_ skills.

Lucy knocked on the door to Joren's office and waited. "Come in, your Majesty," Joren called promptly.

Lucy opened the door and stepped inside with a grin, "Captain," she said, "Kegen said you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes," Joren said, standing as he did so.

Lucy took a seat before Joren's desk, "What's going on?"

"I know that you are aware of the skills that we of the Fangs pride ourselves in," Joren said as he sat down; "including our network of people we know."

"Yes," Lucy replied, "I know."

"The thing is, I do not believe that your brother, the High King, truly accepts just how wide a net we cast." Joren replied, "I tried to warn him a week ago about the giants, but it took Red Strike to bring the warning home."

"That's a problem," Lucy agreed, "but what can I do?"

"Well, I was looking at how your brothers and sister have structured their responsibilities. High King Peter is the warrior, although he can deal with the needs of peace time, he is most comfortable in battle." Joren said, "Susan is the diplomat, she has the beauty and grace of a queen, and she is utterly devoted to her family and kingdom. Edmund is the lawyer and judge, his fascination with precedents and the law will serve him well."

"I have no place," Lucy said, "because I'm the youngest, the child-Queen."

"Not for much longer," Joren replied. He leaned forward, "Do you see what it is that is lacking in their power structure? The gaping hole left that could lead to a collapse in government?"

"I don't," Lucy replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"If I may give some examples," Joren replied, at Lucy's nod, he said, "Two years ago, there was a murder case, they would have executed the wolf if you hadn't spoken to the witnesses and realized that it was a werewolf. Then there was the land inheritance a few months ago, you had spoken to someone else from the region who had mentioned it to you and you remembered and where able to settle it with the information you had been given."

"Ok," Lucy said, "I remember that, but I still don't understand."

"Information," Joren said, "there is no single source of information in their power structure. Peter doesn't trust a spy, Edmund is too firmly white to ever touch gray, and Susan is unnerved and discomforted by the Talking Beasts to work well with them. They ignore their greatest resource because they are too used to humanity."

"While I love the Talking Beasts," Lucy replied, "they're so unlike anything I've dealt with before."

"I think that you can make your place," Joren said, "by having the information they do not ready for them." He leaned forward with a smile, "And the Bloody Fangs will be your greatest weapon."


	5. Kegen

A week after Peter and Edmund had left; Lucy and Susan had finally found a routine that worked for them. They spent their mornings together, in Audiences and council meetings, seeing to it, as Susan said, that Peter and Edmund had a country to come back to. In the afternoons, Lucy could be found with the Bloody Fangs, splitting her time between the practice courts and the sand table. Under Joren's watching gaze, she took her first steps into the world of battle and it felt so _right_ that Lucy often came back to her chambers dusty, bruised and even bleeding on occasion, but with a smile.

The fourth day, as she joined Susan for dinner, Susan smiled at her. "I still don't understand what it is that you see about the fighting arts, but they certainly agree with you, Lu."

Lucy giggled, "It's just, it's _fun_ Su. And it's not just the sword fighting either. Joren says I've got a mind for strategy, so he's teaching me that to. He's shown me some of the other battles they've had and today, Kegen and I actually got to practice some work on the sandtable even. It was a little skirmish, but it was interesting to see how the battles can go."

"As you say," Susan replied, "I learned to be an archer, but that's as far as I really want to go."

"You like interacting with people," Lucy said, "The ambassadors and such, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Susan replied.

Lucy looked at the server after their glasses were refilled, and the faun left the room, a second look at Junea had the bodyguards drawing back. "Why don't you like the Narnians?" Lucy asked, quietly.

Susan frowned, "I like them, Lucy, what are you talking about?"

"Sometimes," Lucy paused, "Sometimes, it's like you avoid them."

"I don't," Susan replied defensively. Then she sighed, "I really don't Lu, it's just, sometimes I miss not seeing Humans around. I get homesick for England. It's like being away at boarding school, only school never ends."

"We are home," Lucy said softly, "Narnia is home."

Susan smiled sadly but cleared her face as the server returned, "Are you ready for the full moon?"

Lucy grinned, "Summer Moon, Susan, of course I'm ready!"

After dinner, however, Lucy turned her mind to a new pursuit, one she had never considered; the pursuits of the mind. Joren had given her a list of books and scrolls to read, and Lucy fought her way through them slowly. She was dismayed to realize how much of her education she'd let laps in Narnia, and she turned to studying with a will. In her rare moments of reflection, she realized that she was happy, even with the boring aspects of her days. She was busy and useful; she wasn't doing things because nobody else _would_ do them, but because she _could_ do them.

Messages arrived from Edmund and Peter at the end of the first week. Edmund had had a skirmish with bandits at the border, but had made it through. His battle guard was pulling back a bit to await his return. King Lune's brother Solarus had met him at the border, and, Edmund said, was a kindred spirit.

Edmund's personal servant, a cousin of Tumnus named Ursinus, wrote to Lucy as well. Lucy had befriended the Faun over their shared amusement of Edmund's ability to go to his room to change for dinner and be distracted by a scroll in the process. Even Lucy wouldn't invade her brother's quarters unannounced. One glimpse of her brother that had been redeemed by the length scroll he was reading had been enough for her. Ursinus wrote that Edmund and Solarus had become friends immediately, and as often as they discussed law and protocol, Solarus was able to get stories of Edmund's past with equal facility. Of course, he returned the favor by telling Edmunds stories of Solarus and Lune as children in the castle of Archenland.

Peter had not quite reached the border himself, but his advanced scouts had located the giants and he urged them to send the army and warn the levies they might be called. Apparently Red Strike had been just in time, for the giants' approach had sent the border Narnians scurrying. The children were being transported through the dwarves' mines to keep the road free for the army, but many of the women were staying to help fight alongside their men. Lucy didn't say anything, but she knew this was Peter's unspoken acceptance that she, Lucy, was as much a fighter as he was.

Oreius wrote to Joren to tell him that it looked like the giants were preparing to take back the land claimed by the White Witch. He did not see the army returning to Cair Paravel until autumn, and even then, they would certainly leave people behind to build greater fortifications. Lucy spent one afternoon studying about the border fortifications, and what kind of improvements might be needed by the time Winter game to the north.

Even as the preparations for war sped up, however, Susan and Lucy knew that the day was approaching. Two days after the messages arrived, they left the palace together, with the smallest guard they could manage. Dressed in simple gowns, they built the bonfire and lit it. Susan lifted her flute and played while Lucy danced and the fauns beat the drum.

Lucy left the music guide her in dips and spends and gentle gestures. She looked up at the stars and the Summer Moon that looked down on them. She could almost hear more drums and a set of pipes playing the descant. She knew she did not hear them, because on Peter would play the pipes and he was far in the North, were the spring was barely begun. As she lifted her hands, she could almost feel Edmund's hands touching hers. She knew that far to the south he was dancing to the beating drums, ignoring his 'new friend' in favor of family tradition. As the song spiraled into its glorious finale, Lucy began to spin, staring at the stars.

When the music ended, she dropped as if she was a puppet and her strings had been cut. She stared at the moon before whispering, "Another year done and gone, this Summer Solstice bless us all, let Aslan be our guide and strength as is the true way."

Susan's murmur reached Lucy's ears and she knew her sister had recited the prayer with her. Lucy stared at the moon, picturing her brother Peter, how the fire would darken his eyes and dance on his crown and hair. He'd be breathless because of the playing but he'd be smiling. His sword and dagger would be on the bedroll as he dropped gracefully beside Susan with a world weary comment. Edmund would be sprawled on the ground, eyes closed or nearly so. He would shift after a few moments, tired from dancing with Lucy, but soon enough, he would lie so that Lucy's head rested on his shoulder.

Remembering traditions past, Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep under the light of the Moon.


	6. Terrence

Lucy barely held in a sigh as she closed the door to her room after lunch. As much as she enjoyed her new routine, she missed her brothers and she couldn't help but feel as if there was a storm coming. "Queen Lucy, you have a letter," Tirana said as she came out of the wardrobe. "I left it on the table."

"Thank you," Lucy replied, she picked up the scroll, wondering who would have written her. She studied the seal for a moment, but the image wasn't clear. She broke the seal and opened it.

 _My Dearest Lucy,_

 _I write this letter in hopes that you are well. I also write to warn you that things are not well in the Wood. Narnians are crossing beyond Lantern Waste and do not return. There are rumors of Minotaur, Satyrs and Wolves on the move. Mr. Beaver and I are very worried that we are being watched. We have tried to act as if we are nothing but a pair of Narnians, but it is well known that we were part of the Battle and Fall of the White Witch. If there is trouble brewing as I fear, then it will be prudent of us to prepare to go into hiding._

 _Please warn High King Peter. I could not write him directly because of the watchers._

 _Your Friend_

 _Tumnus_

Lucy growled at curse that made Tirana gasp. She set the letter down and began to tug at the back of her dress. "Help me," she snapped at Tirana.

"Yes," Tirana said, she batted Lucy's fingers away.

In short order, Lucy was dressing in her work out gear, and then snatched up her letter, "Request Susan join me for a private dinner," she said as she hurried for the wardrobe. "Tell her it's very important."

"Yes Majesty," Tirana replied as Lucy opened the passage.

"Have a bath ready," Lucy said, "I'll want my blue dress." She barely waited for Tirana's acceptance before she was running down the passage, Junea on her heels as always. She burst into the armory and sprinted past a group of recruits who jumped as she flew by. She didn't acknowledge Kegen as she flew past him, focusing instead on leaping up the stairs to Joren's office three at a time. When she reached his office, she pounded on the door.

Joren opened it with a frown, "Majesty?"

"I need to talk to you now," Lucy said, "that's an order."

"Of course," Joren said, opening his door further. "Kami, we'll finish this later."

Lucy nodded to the leopard who slipped past, then shut the door as soon as Junea was inside. Turning, she dropped the letter on Joren's desk. "I need all the latest intelligence on Lantern Waste," Lucy said. "I need anything, even rumors. I want a team ready to leave before the day is over. They'll be extracting Mr. Tumnus and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, then getting fresh intelligence. I trust you to choose an appropriate team, Captain."

Joren read the letter and nodded, "I'll have the information by supper, my Queen." He opened his door, "Terrence, get your scrawny tail in here," he bellowed.

Moments later, a Cat entered the office, "Captain," he said, "your Majesty."

"Lucy," Joren said, "this is Lieutenant Terrence, he's one of the best in his field."

Lucy nodded, and turned to the Cat, "I have received intelligence that my dear friend Mr. Tumnus may be in grave danger. Tumnus himself spoke of being watched."

Terrence inclined his head, "Whatever you need, Majesty, I am at your disposal. My team specializes in infiltration and extraction."

Lucy nodded, "Excellent. I want Tumnus and the Beavers here in Cair Paravel. I also need an idea of what's going on."

Terrence nodded, "We will be gone within the hour Majesty, Captain." He turned and left the room.

"Thank you," Lucy said, turning back to Joren. "I just, it's _Mr. Tumnus._ My first friend in Narnia and the reason I first wanted to fight the White Witch. And the Beavers, they brought us safely to Aslan so we could rescue Edmund."

"I understand," Joren said, "now, I think, is a good time for your next lesson."

"Joren, I don't know if I can focus," Lucy admitted as she sat down across from Joren.

"Your next lesson," Joren said, "is about handling vital but secretive information. You cannot come running to me every time you learn something. That would make our roles in Narnia far too obvious."

Lucy blushed, "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't think about that."

"In this case it's fine," Joren replied, "as you, yourself said, your oldest and dearest Narnian friend may be in trouble. I have no doubt you plan to talk to Susan as well?"

"Yes," Lucy said, "I can't very well tell Peter without it taking weeks." She trailed off, "I need to get a message to Peter."

"I would wait until you actually know something," Joren said. "Idle speculation could cause more problems than waiting for the facts."

"Right," Lucy replied.

"Now then, back to our lesson. Ways to inform me of trouble without coming directly. The most obvious would be to send Junea." Joren said, nodding to Lucy's bodyguard, "Or to have Tirana come to me."

"But wouldn't that be as obvious as me showing up?" Lucy asked, frowning. "Everyone here knows Junea is my bodyguard and Tirana my maid."

"Yes," Joren said, "but they would work. After all, they could be coming to tell me you won't be in lessons because of illness, an injury, or a state emergency."

"All right," Lucy said, she turned her mind to the game, "What other ways could I get a message to you."

"Now that depends on the message," Joren replied. "If Mr. Tumnus's message was a request for an immediate extraction, then we would need to meet. There are two options for that, the first would be to send Junea or Tirana with a message, and the second would be to use a code."

"Code?" Lucy asked.

Joren smiled, "You know I have a network in the palace."

"It was the first thing you did," Lucy agreed.

"Well, if you needed to meet with me because of an emergency, all you would have to do would be to say a certain phrase before servants. They are loyal to you, Lucy, because you do not see yourself as better than them." Lucy flushed at the oblique reference to the scullery maid incident. "A few words in the right areas and there are those who will help. Between them and my own people who were hired as servants, I will know if you need me." Joren said.

Lucy tilted her head, "How did you learn all of this, Joren? I know you aren't from Narnia."

Joren shook his head, "The kingdom I was raised in is far from here, Majesty. It is a place of wealth and strength, but it is a cold place. People have become far too obsessed with power and order. I hope you never have cause to go there. I was never as glad as the day came that I could escape."

"We are glad you did to," Lucy said, smiling at her friend. "Narnia would be a poorer place without you."


	7. Tumnus

Lucy spent the weeks following Terrence's departure in a state of high anxiety. She worked hard to keep anyone from seeing it, but she couldn't quite hide the fact that she was terrified of what would happen to her people and her friend. Joren often appeared in the audiences, not to speak, but simply taking a stance in the gallery where he could watch and guard. He was a calming presence for Lucy and Susan let him be. Finally, during Audiences, it happened. The Centaur Nevus was speaking on the importance of Centaur metal work when the doors open and Tumnus came in, flanked by the Beavers. "Queen Lucy," Tumnus said, pausing to bow before he came to her. "I bring grave news from Lantern Waste."

Lucy stood, "Sister," she said, "I will speak with Mr. Tumnus to know what has brought him to our side."

Susan inclined her head, although her eyes narrowed slightly, no doubt seeing a plot in the fortuitous timing. "Very well, Sister, go quickly." Susan turned back to Nevus, "Centaur Nevus, I do apologize," she said as Lucy led Tumnus out the back exit. "Please, continue."

Once in the corridor behind the Throne Room, Lucy hugged Tumnus, and stepped back to realize she was actually taller than the faun. "Oh, Mr. Tumnus," she said. She turned and hugged the Beavers, "Loyal Beavers, welcome to Cair Paravel. I grieve that it is ill news that has led to our reunion."

"I do as well," Mrs. Beaver replied.

"Come," Lucy said, "we will retire to a private room to continue our conversations." She turned and, although she desperately wanted to run, walked to her study, a seldom used room for Lucy. She preferred to simply use Joren's office, or whichever one she could find her siblings in. As they approached the door, she saw Terrence standing at the end of the corridor. He nodded to her before leaping away. Lucy took a taper from the lantern by the door and let her friends inside. "Have a seat," she told them as she walked around the room, lighting the lamps.

"You know," Junea said as she sat down by the door, "This is why you are easily confused with a maid my queen."

Lucy smiled at her bodyguard, "Perhaps, but at least now I know that the only ones who might overhear us are people we know." She sat down with her friends, "I'm glad you're all right, I haven't been able to think since I got your letter, Mr. Tumnus."

"I apologize for worrying you," Mr. Tumnus replied. "Lantern Waste is in trouble. According to the Cat, Terrence, I believe, we were being watched."

Lucy nodded, "Tell me what you know, please, all three of you."

"None of it is good," Mr. Beaver said. "But it started with my friend Badger. His son Kit started vanishing about six months ago. At first, it would just been when he wasn't helping about the set, but it got worse. Badger thought Kit was just running off with his friends until about two months ago. They got into a huge fight, and in the end, Kit left. During the fight, however, Kit said that maybe Badger thought it was Aslan's Will that outsiders, the Sons and Daughters of Adam, rule, but Narnia wasn't a land of Man and it was only right that it be run by the people."

Lucy gasped, "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure," Mr. Beaver replied, "I was standing there when he said it. Kit hasn't been seen since. There are others, most of them born after the Fall of the White Witch."

"Mrs. Robin told me," Mrs. Beaver said as she touched her husband's shoulder, "that there were rumors of an army beyond the border waiting to sweep down on Narnia."

Tumnus nodded, "The Black Dwarves are moving in the area, my Lady. I've a friend who is half Black, half Red. He told me that the Black Dwarves are lighting their War Forges."

Lucy bit her lip, then looked at Junea, "Junea, Kintor has second duty today does he not?"

"Yes Majesty," Junea replied.

Lucy nodded, "Send him to fetch a scribe, and one of Larn's team." She turned to her three friends as Junea let herself out of the study. "I need to know everything you know, but I also have to attend a council meeting. My assistant will be here soon. Please, tell him everything you know." She paused, "Junea, send a maid with some refreshments as well," she added, "and have their rooms prepared."

"Yes Majesty," Junea said.

Tumnus smiled at Lucy, "You're growing up, Lucy. Time was, you'd never remember all of that."

Lucy smiled, "My teacher would be very disappointed if I forgot my lessons, Tumnus and I don't want to disappoint him." She sighed, "I wish I didn't have to grow up, though." She fidgeted with her skirt for a moment, "Peter's in the North fighting the Giants again. Edmund's in Archenland, studying their laws and traditions as part of his pet project."

"Leaving you and Susan to look after Narnia," Tumnus summarized, "It's not the worst thing that could happen."

"No," Lucy replied, "it's not. Before he left, I managed to convince Peter to let me have sword lessons. Peter told Joren to make them war lessons." She smiled, "It's exactly what I hoped it would be."

"I'm glad," Tumnus replied, "I know you've been frustrated over that."

Lucy smiled, "Peter can be pretty understanding if you phrase things properly." She leaned forward, "How have you three been, other than the big issue?"

The four friends talked a while longer before Lucy left, placing them in the hands of Joren's people. Instead of going to the Council, however, Lucy returned to her quarters and found Joren waiting for her. "Majesty," he said with a bow.

"Captain," Lucy replied, "have a seat," she gestured to her seating area. Once they were settled, Lucy's emotional control began to falter, "How bad is it?" She whispered.

"At the moment," Joren said, "they are torn between succession and rebellion. There are enough on the side of succession for now that we have time."

"Yes," Lucy replied. She looked at her hands for a moment, trying to imagine the big picture of what was to come. "Captain, prepare your Company," she said finally, looking up to meet her mentor's eyes. "I must call an emergency council session immediately. You and yours will no doubt be on the road in the morning."

"Yes Majesty," Joren replied.

Lucy stood, "Send Lieutenant Terrence to the Council to give his report."

Joren stood, "Yes Majesty." He saluted her and vanished back into the wardrobe.

Lucy sunk back down in her chair trembling, "Why Queen Lucy," Tirana said, "is everything all right?"

Lucy stared at her shaking hands, "I hope so," she told her maid, "I hope so." She took a deep breath, pulling up the emotional control Joren had been teaching her. "Send word to Susan that she must come to my quarters _immediately._ I need to change; the green undress with the silver and green overdress will work."

"Yes Majesty," Tirana replied.


	8. Sun Rising

As the Sun began his daily journey, Lucy stood watching as Joren led the Bloody Fangs away from Cair Paravel. On her left stood Susan, and on her right, slightly behind her, stood Kegen, in the somber black and silver favored by the body guard detail. Junea sat in front of Kegen, as solemn as the rest of them. The Bloody Fangs were riding for Lantern Waste to determine the threat posed by the Secessionists, leaving behind their trainees and oldest members to coordinate with the Cair Guard as Lucy's protectors. Lucy waited until the last of the Fangs were out of sight before she turned to Susan, "I hate being left behind," she said softly.

Susan smiled at her, "We have our own duties, Lucy."

"I know that," Lucy replied, "I just hate being left behind."

Susan hugged her and Lucy let her, taking a moment to bask in the comfort of the hug. Then she straightened, "We have work to do," Susan said.

"Right," Lucy agreed. She followed her sister back into Cair Paravel, Kegen and Junea following her with Susan's guards.

The day went by slowly for Lucy, as her mind often went back to what Joren would find in Lantern Waste. Between her worry for Peter and for the Bloody Fangs, and missing Edmund, Lucy was distracted enough that Kegen took her aside, "What's wrong?" He asked as Lucy paced her study.

"I'm just worried," Lucy admitted. "Kegen, they're all out there and I don't know what's happening." She spun to face him and threw her hands up, "I want to _do_ something. I feel, I feel like I'm waiting for bad news, or like there's a storm coming."

"And everyone you've talked to today probably knows that too," Kegen replied. "This is exactly what Dad's been trying to teach you about self control. Right now, _at best,_ you should be worried, not so distracted you are paying attention to anything."

Lucy flailed her hands, "I don't know what to _do_ Kegen." She cried. "Everything's just crazy, Peter's fighting the Giants, Edmund's in Archenland, and _you_ know the troubles we've had with Lune and now Captain Joren's off to handle rogue Narnians. The Calormen Ambassador is a rude and fat jerk, and that 'servant' of his is very creepy. Susan is trying to appear in control, but she's even more off balance than I am and _something is going to happen."_

Kegen caught Lucy's arms and shook her once, hard enough to offset her crown. As she straightened it, he said, "Majesty, Lucy, you have to calm down. You _have_ to. Then you have to apply logic to your problems. First, you say everything's crazy, what do you mean?"

Lucy took a deep breath, "It just happened so fast, one minute I'm bored out of my mind and begging you to teach me the sword and the next everybody's gone off to fight somebody but me and you and Susan and Junea, and we had to rescue Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. I feel like I can barely catch my breath before something else happens."

Kegen nodded, his grey eyes somber, "All right, what about Peter?"

Lucy sat down behind her desk, and Kegen sat down across from her. She crossed her arms and laid them on the desk, leaning forward. "With Peter, I can't _do_ anything, and I don't know what's going on because the dispatches only arrive once a week. The fact that I don't know is what's bothering me, I think."

Kegen nodded, "I'll check Dad's office, I'm sure he's got somebody with the High King whether his Majesty wills or no."

Lucy smiled weakly. "Edmund and Archenland next," she said. "I think what bothers me is the fact that we've had our share of troubles with Archenland. The bandits, we all know they're Archenland soldiers really, even if we have to maintain the polite fiction that they aren't."

"And now Edmund's there," Kegen said, "alone, and as close as you four are, he could easily become King Lune's hostage."

"We can't do anything short of insulting Lune by calling Edmund back early," Lucy admitted.

"Right," Kegen said. "Dad left a team for that job. If we need them, they're ready."

Lucy's smile was even stronger at that, "Also, we have the fact that Captain Joren is taking the Fangs out in the field in force for the first time since we got back."

Kegen nodded, "I won't deny I'm worried for him," he said, "but that's more because the situation out there is so unknown than anything."

Lucy smiled at her friend, glad to hear that he was worried. "I can't do anything about the Ambassador," she said, "except ignore his insults."

Kegen made a face, "I'd love to challenge the bastard, but the High King forbade it."

Lucy laughed, "I would love to see that, really!"

Kegen smiled at his friend, "Feeling any better?"

"Yes," Lucy said, surprised. She did feel a lot better. "Thank you, Kegen."

Kegen nodded, "One last thing, Lucy."

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

"Don't go borrowing trouble," Kegen reached over and tweaked her nose, "it finds us just fine on its own."

Lucy shook her head at her friend and stood up, "I challenge you to a match, sir. Staffs, I think." She gave him a bright grin, "Let's see who wins."

"As you wish," Kegen replied teasingly.

The pair, with Junea following silently, went to Lucy's room so she could change. Sitting on the table was a letter. Lucy picked it up and smiled, "It's a letter from Edmund!" She told her friends, breaking the wax seal. "Let me read this and then I'll change." She sat down at her chair and opened the letter.

 _Dear Lucy_

 _I hope things are well in Cair Paravel, I don't hear back from you or Susan as often as I would like. (Write more!) I am glad things are going well in the North. Susan has told me of your concerns for Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers. All I can do is hope that Aslan will see them safe. Please tell me_

Lucy frowned at the letter, "Kegen," she said, softly.

"Yes, you're Majesty?" Kegen asked, eyeing Tirana.

"Look," she tilted the letter towards him. Kegen leaned over, ran his eyes over the letter, and nodded slightly.

"Best get changed, Majesty," Kegen advised her, meeting her eyes for a moment. "Weapon's practice waits for no one."

"Right," Lucy replied. She folded the letter back and stood up, taking it into the dressing room and putting it into her jewelry box. Tirana helped her change and then Kegen and Junea followed her into the passageway to the armory. "Kegen," Lucy said, as soon as they were halfway between the two locations.

"Yes?" Kegen asked.

"Prepare that team," Lucy ordered. "They are to find out if my brother is well. And make sure Susan does not know."

"Yes, Majesty," Kegen replied quietly.

As they entered the armory, Lucy wished quietly that she was older and better trained. Things like this would not happen then.


	9. Moon Rising

Lucy paced her room, unable to look at the scroll on her table. The message it contained was more than she was ready to admit to. With her brothers on opposite ends of the country and Susan caught up with the ambassador, she couldn't ask one of them to take this off her hands. Joren had written to her his concerns about the Calormen ambassador's servant, and now, Lucy had to make a choice.

She looked at her bed for a moment before pulling her dressing gown tighter and turned away. She couldn't sleep. Not until she had decided what to do. Lucy turned to the letter, reading words that were already beginning to burn in her mind.

 _Majesty,_

 _I have asked Kegen to help you in your studies since I am not there. There is a specific exercise I wish you to practice; you have a good head on your shoulders when faced with a practical exercise. I want you to work on that, to think of things that happen as part of your training…I should have warned you of this before our departure. The Calormen Ambassador is not as trustworthy as he purports himself to be. Among his servants is a man who was not always a servant. This man does not know that I recognized him. The only reason that he would be in the retinue of an Ambassador is if he has been hired as an assassin. I tried to warn the High King but he would not listen and the Just would not hear my words if I hired a herald to proclaim the truth to the masses._

 _I have left orders that the man be watched, but even the Fangs are not perfect and must sleep, at times. Kegen can access my file on the Ambassador's man when you are ready to learn about him…_

Lucy turned away; she didn't need to read anymore. She spotted the tray with chilled fruit juice that Tirana had brought her and she walked over to get a drink. Just as she lifted the glass to her lips, someone _pounded_ on her door. Junea and her night partner, a Faun named Lanus, came out of their alcove before Lucy could do more than jump. Junea crouched in front of Lucy as Lanus reached the door and eased it open. "Yes?" Lanus asked, coolly.

"Is Queen Lucy awake?" Someone asked loudly.

Lucy nodded to Lanus, he stepped back, opening the door to reveal Susan's maid, a faun name Lyrana. "Lyrana," Lucy said, "Is Susan well?"

"Majesty," Lyrana curtsied, "Queen Susan…she's missing! She was there when I went to get her some juice and when I came back she was gone. The Cair Guards are down, I think they're dead."

Lucy's hand twitched and the juice glass fell, shattering as Lucy's mind began to swirl in panic. She backed up to find her chair and sat down. "Missing," she croaked.

"Majesty," Junea said sharply.

Lucy looked at her guard, and swallowed, _Pretend it's an exercise,_ she told herself. _Kegen's just trying to make it realistic._ "Kegen," she said. "Lanus, rouse Kegen and the Bloody Fang," she took a deep breath. "Lyrana, rouse the Captain of the Cair Guards, I want the Calormen Ambassador under guard _now."_

Lyrana nodded and left while Lanus departed through the wardrobe. Tirana came out as Junea pushed the door closed. "Majesty?" Junea asked.

"The glass, Tirana," Lucy said, "please." She slipped off her slippers, used the chair to get on the table, and walked down its length to the wardrobe.

Kegen came through moments later in boiled leather armor over his bodyguard uniform, bared sword in hand. "Lanus said Queen Susan…" he began. Lucy nodded, biting her lips as tears began to build in her eyes. She was only fourteen; she shouldn't have to deal with this. Kegen slid his blade in his sheath, "Come here," he said gently.

Lucy slid off the table and let him hug her closely. She buried her head in his chest with a strangled sob.

After a few minutes of crying, Lucy stepped back. "Better?" Kegen asked softly.

Lucy nodded, smiling tentatively at him. "Thank you," she said.

"What are your orders?" Kegen asked.

"I don't know," Lucy replied looking up at him helplessly, "what do I do?"

Kegen shook his head, "I can't tell you, Majesty." He smiled, "This is one of those times where you have to make your own decisions."

Lucy swallowed, and glanced around the room. On her bedside table was a book Joren had given her, a book of tales about kidnappings, coups and assassinations. _It's an exercise,_ she reminded herself, _Kegen and you will analyze the scenario after it's done._ Her mind began to calm down, _Good, now, if you wanted to get a person out of Cair Paravel quickly and unnoticed how would you do it?_ "The port," Lucy said as she looked at Kegen, "Send a mix party of Cair Guards and Fangs to close the port. All the vessels are to be searched. Raise…raise the chain."

Kegen nodded, "Anything else?"

"Majesty?"

Lucy turned to find the Cair Guard Captain standing in the doorway; "Captain Patrouse," she said, and waved her hand, "come in."

The young Centaur bowed as he walked in, "The Calormen Ambassador has been placed under guard."

"Excellent," Lucy said as she stepped away from Kegen. "I was just giving orders to Lieutenant Kegen. I want a mixed patrol of Fangs and Cair Guard to go at once to the docks. Order the chain raised and a ship to ship search." _Rule number three, anyone escaping a place will only take the obvious route if they are stupid or have already been discovered_ Lucy told herself _._ "A second patrol, under Fang command, will begin to check the back passages. Send Wolves and Horses to take the roads away from Cair Paravel. Do not focus solely on the South roads." She turned and found Lanus bringing in a pair of pages and she nodded to them. "The Wing Guard should be prepared to take flight at first light with letters to Edmund and Peter."

"Yes Majesty," Captain Patrouse said.

"As you command," Kegen added with a salute.

"I'll leave you two to sort out the details," Lucy told them and watched as they left through the door. She turned to the pages, "Thank you Lanus," she added. "I need the Council and Mr. Tumnus in the Grand Council Chamber," she told the first, a Wolf, "they have two hours."

"Majesty," the Wolf said before taking off.

Lucy then turned to the second, a panther, and said, "Go to the Calormen Ambassador, tell him that I wish to see him, and his retinue in the Great Hall in an hour."

"Majesty," the Panther replied, and then headed out the door.

Lucy turned to find Tirana had finished cleaning the glass, "I need high court dress," she told Tirana, "and you have an hour."

Tirana smiled tightly, "I welcome the challenge, Majesty."

Lucy took a seat at her dressing table and closed her eyes, folding her hands in her lap and clenching them as tight as she could to hide the trembling that belied her fragile emotional state. _You have to keep this up,_ she told herself. _You will win this game._

As Tirana began to brush her hair, a warm presence leaned against her side, Junea, offering Lucy what little comfort she would take.


	10. Moon Set

Dressed in her most formal gown, with her crown snug on her forehead, Lucy sat on her brother's throne and stared down at the Calormen ambassador. Leaning against the side of her throne was a sword. "Queen Lucy, what is the meaning of this?" The Calormen ambassador declared, "I am an import-"

"SILENCE," Lucy said loudly and coldly. She looked beyond the ambassador and his retinue to where Junea was standing. The guard nodded slightly. "You are missing a servant, ambassador."

"Nonsense," the ambassador replied.

"You are," Lucy said in a soft, chilled voice, "missing a servant." She stood, but did not step down to his level. "In the days since Our brother-Kings left Us, We have made it our business to know all strangers in fair Cair Paravel. There were none tonight, save your people, and one of them is missing."

"Now see-"

"Your servant is not the only missing person on this night," Lucy continued, "Our sister-Queen Susan has been taken from Cair Paravel. Her guards lie slain in her rooms. Tell me, we have not had new servants in a year, and all of them are accounted for. Why should We not assume then that it was your servant that spirited away Our sister-Queen? Indeed, as the servant was in your employ, We could even believe that _you_ participated in this foul deed." A fierce, cold joy surged within her at the look of fear on the ambassador's face. "It is only Our word that keeps you from knowing an earthen grave thus far."

"Majesty," the ambassador said, "I am at your mercy, I swear, I did not know one of mine would commit such an act." He turned to the man closest to him, "Who is missing?"

The advisor trembled, "He is a footman, Tarkaan. Cousin to one of your own, who took ill before we left."

Lucy nodded to herself, they were trying to cover their own necks, just as Kegen had predicted. "We will stay our hand," she said, catching the room's attention. "However, our brother-Kings may not be so merciful. You, Tarkaan, and your entourage, are commanded to remain in your own quarters until our brother-Kings returned. Pray to Aslan or your own Tash that Queen Susan is found quickly." She stepped back and seated herself pointedly on her throne and silently hoped that her worry did not show through.

Once the ambassador and his people had been ushered out, Kegen stepped up beside her, "Well done, Majesty," he said softly.

Lucy smiled slightly, "Thank you." She stood up, "Next is the worse part." She glanced around to make sure that no one else was near enough to hear her. "Prepare seven squads," she said, "they are to head south as soon as they are provisioned. Mix Fang and Guard for them. Then prepare a half-squad of Fangs, but do not send them out." She glanced around again and dropped her voice slightly, "Your father recognized the missing servant, Kegen. The only place he would have known such a man."

"Is in his home country," Kegen finished, equally softly.

"I fear the Calormen angle is a trap," Lucy said, "a ruse to keep us looking that way."

"What do you propose, then?" Kegen asked.

"Your half squad, plus three, are going to your father's homeland," Lucy said.

"Majesty, you cannot possibly," Kegen said after a brief moment.

"You have a choice," Lucy replied. "Either you put together that half squad and go with me or you will be chasing me across all of Narnia because I am going."

"I will prepare the men," Kegen said.

"Just out of curiosity," Lucy said, "where are we headed?"

"Terebinthia," Kegen replied, "We'll need to hire a ship."

"Take care of it," Lucy replied. "I must make arrangements with the council."

"I go," Kegen replied with a salute.

Lucy left the throne room and hurried through the corridors to the council room, where Tumnus was already waiting, "Lucy!" Tumnus said.

"Mr. Tumnus," Lucy replied, hugging her friend quickly. "I need a favor," she said.

"Of course, what can I do?" Tumnus asked.

"Don't act surprised," Lucy replied. "I'm going to say some things that will be shocking, but I don't want you to be surprised about any of it. I also want you to know that Peter is aware of what I'm about to tell the council and has spoken favorably of the idea."

"All right," Tumnus replied.

"Best take a seat," Lucy said, turning her head to the door, "they're coming."

As Lucy sat down in her brother's chair, the Narnian Council filed in to take their places. "Majesty, this is highly unusual," Carrick, the Red Dwarf representative said.

"Thank you," Lucy said, "for coming so quickly." She waited until they were seated and stood up, "Not three hours ago, our kingdom suffered a mighty blow." She announced. "Queen Susan was abducted from her very chamber by a servant of the Calormen Ambassador. The Ambassador has claimed innocence and I have chosen to stay my hand. Our brother Peter will deal with the Ambassador. I have sent word to both King Peter and King Edmund of what has befallen us and hope to see their return soon. As we speak, the harbor has been closed and teams are initiating a ship to ship search while others patrol the roads into and out of Cair Paravel." She raised her chin, "In this time of uncertainty, it is my intention to insure that Narnia does not fall into the arms of chaos. Should anything befall me before my brothers' return, look to Mr. Tumnus. He will stand as Regent until a monarch again takes the Throne."

"Majesty, this is highly irregular," Goldwing protested.

"My brother, High King Peter, spoke favorably of the idea," Lucy replied, "not six weeks ago. I do not intend for anything to happen to me, but neither did any of us expect my sister to be abducted." She took a deep breath, "The hour is late, and morning will come upon us soon enough. For those of you will feel they cannot seek their beds just yet, I ask for reports on Calormen and your informed opinion of their response if we send their ambassador back in more than one piece." She looked at each of her councilors, "It is only mercy that keeps me from ordering those men dead. If anything else untoward occurs, then there will be no mercy, only justice." She turned, "Mr. Tumnus, please, walk with me." She strode from the room.

"Majesty," Tumnus said, "Is this wise, to name me the Regent, surely there are others?"

"No," Lucy said, "you are the best choice in this moment." She opened one of the hidden passages and gestured Tumnus inside. Once the door was shut, she turned to her friend, "I'm leaving, to go after Susan. I am not going to Calormen, however. I do not think our missing servant is, in fact, of that country."

"Leaving?" Tumnus replied.

"An owl has already left the palace with a message from Peter. At dawn, the owl will pass the message on to a falcon. Peter will have that message in less than three days' time. He will be a week to ten days on the return. Edmund will be here with a week of Peter's return. Two weeks, Mr. Tumnus, is all it will take. I know we can trust you to make the right decisions for Narnia." Lucy said, she kissed her friend's cheek, "Please? I have to get to Susan before something happens to her."

Tumnus smiled sadly, "I never could say no to you, my lady."

"Thank you."


	11. Tide Rising

Lucy hated her office, but since she'd become the sole Pevensie in Cair Paravel, she used it constantly. "Majesty," one of the three pages she'd commandeered said, "Lieutenant Kegen is here."

Lucy put her quill down, "Send him in, Orrin. Then step outside please."

"Yes, Majesty," the young dwarf replied.

Kegen, dressed in his uniform, stepped quietly into the room. "Come," Lucy said, half-watching the door, "and sit, Lieutenant."

"Majesty," Kegen said with a bow. He took the indicated seat as the door finished closing.

"Speak freely," Lucy said. She slumped slightly, "Please tell me you have good news?"

"It will be two days," Kegen replied. "I understand your need to fetch your sister, but Lucy, you can't just waltz into Terabinthia the way you could anywhere in Narnia. It's not safe." He shifted his seat slightly, "I haven't been to Terabinthia in years, but I remember it. You don't forget Terabinthia. They're some of the worst bloody-minded politicians in the world. Let them find out you're there and they'll take you captive, sell you as a slave and invade Narnia before you even know what's happening."

"What do you suggest?" Lucy asked softly.

"There is a country on the far side of Calormen that will serve our purpose well. It's known as Kataline, and I've chosen it for three reasons. The first is that the distance is so great that it is little more than a name on a map for Terabinthians. The second is that there are a great many decisive social rules that must be obeyed that include painting women's faces. The third is that they have some Talking Beasts, so Junea's presence will be little remarked upon."

"Explain these rules to me," Lucy ordered.

"The ones that attracted me are the ones that would render you completely unlike Lucy Pevensie," Kegen said. "Not only must your face be painted, but also there are elaborate robes and hairstyles that must be adopted. In addition, there are the laws of silence. True-borne Katalinas do not speak to what they call Outlanders, but rather, they appoint someone, usually a half-blood, to speak for them. No one will saying anything if a Kataline trading group arrives but the people stay close to the ship. I've taken the liberty to add four Cats to the six you requested. Upon our arrival in Terabinthia, they can easily leave the ship to search for Susan. Once she is found, I'll show you around the capital, Terabin, and we can scout where Susan is kept. If we don't find her, but we do find her location, we can move on."

Lucy scrunched her face up for a moment at the mention of the outfits, "Are you sure?" She asked Kegen, "I'm sure I'd look horrible in a get up like you've just described. Not to mention I know nothing about Kataline."

"That's solved," Kegen said, "we have a sibling pair in the Fang from Kataline. The real question we have is role. Our options are to be the children of Hadrian, or for you to be his Wife and I to be your bastard-born brother and guard."

"His children," Lucy said instantly and wrinkled her nose, "Can you imagine what Peter would say if he found out I pretended to be someone's wife? He'd be so angry that we'd both get a tongue lashing over it."

Kegen grinned, "I figured as much, but Gwynnifar insisted I tell you it was an option."

Lucy nodded slightly, "I would meet with Gwynnifar today, Kegen. To make sure that I understand the role I have agreed to perform, naturally."

"Naturally," Kegen replied, then sighed, "Of course, you are going to have it easy, you know. As a young man, I get to be painted and beaded and dressed up like a woman of negotiable virtue and walk around in public."

Lucy laughed, "Oh, I wish I had a camera Kegen. That would make the best picture _ever!"_

"My lady speaks of things I do not comprehend," Kegen said.

"My apologies," Lucy said, she settled back, "is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"It's possible that Susan is not in Terabinthia," Kegen said. "They'll arrive tomorrow if they left the night she was taken. She may be moved to an even more obscure and protected location before we get there. I'm willing to follow you to the ends of the ocean if need be to find her, but I should warn you that there are pirates out there. In the White Witch's reign they flourished under her neglect and will not be too please with us if we try to put an end to their activities with one ship."

Lucy smiled, "Leave the pirates to me, Kegen," she said. "They will not be the first I have tamed in this wild land."

"My father is _not_ tame," Kegen said.

"When did I ever imply that Joren of Narnia and Terabinthia was a tame man?" Lucy replied. "He's like Aslan, but he's not _tame_ and woe is we if we forget." She stood, "I have audience now Lieutenant, however, I wish to speak with Gwynnifar this evening. Invite her and her brother to dine with us."

"Yes Majesty," Kegen replied absently.

Lucy swept out of the room with her head high. As the door closed behind her, she felt her lips twitch at Kegen's cut off _"Hey!"_

"I like him," she said to Junea, not even having to look to know that her guard followed her. "Even if he is occasionally a little slow."

Junea chuckled, "I dare say we all like him, Majesty." She hesitated, then added, "One hears that King Peter has often wondered if you would marry him."

"Marry _Kegen?"_ Lucy repeated, "By the Lion, whatever gave him _that_ idea? I'm never going to get married; I have too much to do and too little time to do it in to look for a husband. Let Susan get married, or Edmund if Peter will not."

"Of course," Junea agreed.


	12. Cresting Tide

Lucy looked over her desk at the woman Gwynnifar. She was pretty enough, Lucy thought, with her long blond hair and blue eyes. The best part, however, was that Gwynnifar was her height. "You are Gwynnifar," Lucy said finally.

"I am, your Majesty," Gwynnifar replied.

"I am curious," Lucy said, "Lieutenant Kegen tells me that your people do not speak to outsiders and yet you are here. How has that come about?"

Gwynnifar sighed, "I was raised in that world, Majesty, but my family has always been traders as well. Seeing other countries, other cultures, made me want to escape. When Hadrian joined the Fangs, I followed. Hadrian is my half brother, and a half-blood, and his departure was something of a relief. I, on the other hand, am slightly in disgrace for my departure. Joren took me when I showed up and trained me. I was all of sixteen then. Although my family would like to see me return, I have been gone so long that such a return would necessitate a ritual cleansing that takes an entire year to complete."

Lucy nodded, "I will be honest with you; I am not thrilled with the idea that I should be beaded and painted, but I understand Kegen's concerns about my safety. That is why you are here, to show me how to appear to be a proper Katalina woman on our journey."

"I understand," Gwynnifar said with a nod.

"Now, the first thing," Lucy said, "is when we are alone you must call me Lucy. I find that bowing and being called 'your majesty' tends to slow things down." She smiled and stood up and came around the desk to sit beside Gwynnifar, "I hope we can be friends, or at least, not enemies."

Gwynnifar smiled at her, "I'm sure we can become friends if you want. Now, the first thing you need to remember about being from Kataline is that you don't speak. Even if you want to say something, if there are Outlanders, you keep silent. I will teach you the language of hand and fan as we go, but it will be difficult because you are coming into the language late."

"What is the language of hand and fan?" Lucy asked.

Gwynnifar drew a fan from her sleeve and snapped it open. It reminded Lucy of the fans from the Orient that her uncle had brought her and Susan before the War. "The language of hand and fan is a way to communicate," Gwynnifar said. She lifted the fan to half hide her face, "Depending on what you wish to say, you might angle the fan, or adjust your grip. There are also hand gestures, but they're more used by men because men don't have fans. It's very complex, so do not be discouraged if you can't communicate instantly."

"Ok," Lucy said, "is this like the hand signs the Fangs use? I'm good with them."

"As a matter of fact, they are," Gwynnifar replied, "after Hadrian and I joined the Fang, we actually helped improve those signs." She chuckled, "There is one thing that will be no trouble."

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"We are near in size, and Katalina robes are layered and can be interchangeable. We only need one wardrobe and mine has some of the latest fashions in Kataline." Gwynnifar said.

"That is a plus," Lucy replied. "I just wish I didn't have to wear them at all. It's not that I hate robes and dresses, but I am gaining an appreciation of pants I never thought I'd have."

"I know," Gwynnifar replied, "that's part of the reasons why I left, I wanted to be able to actually _move_ for a change." She snapped her fan closed, "I'm going to loan you a special kind of fan, though. It's called a dagger fan and it may be needed."

"What is a dagger fan?" Lucy asked.

"Katalina women do not carry weapons," Gwynnifar said, "even if they are archers or sword trained as I was. Instead, Katalina women are trained in the use of a dagger fan. They're made of metal, not paper and wood like the one I have here, and the edge is sharp enough to slice a slender pole, like a tent pole, in half."

"You will teach me to use it?" Lucy said, shifting to the edge of her chair.

"Yes," Gwynnifar replied.

Someone knocked and Lucy jumped, in quick strides she was behind her desk and in her chair. "Enter!" She called.

Kegen came in, "Majesty," he said with a bow, and then closed the door, "Gwynnifar."

"Kegen," the two said in unison, although Gwynnifar touched her heart in a salute while Lucy smiled brightly.

"What news do you bring me?" Lucy asked, swinging her legs under the desk. She rested her arms on the desk and tried to appear interested while wondering what excuse he'd have for not being ready this time.

"The ship is ready," Kegen said after a long moment. "We plan to leave with the dawn tide."

"Yes," Lucy said, leaping to her feet. "I thought we'd never have everything ready." She cleared her throat and sat back down with a thump under Kegen's reproving gaze.

"Gwynnifar," Kegen said looking at the other woman, "the watch roster's changed. You have night guard with Junea in her majesty's bedchamber."

"Yes Lieutenant," Gwynnifar replied with a salute, she glanced at Lucy for a moment then looked back up to Kegen.

"Junea and Gwynnifar will wake you up," Kegen continued turning back to Lucy, "and bring you to the ship. If you can't sleep, that's ok. I'm sure you can sleep on the ship tomorrow."

"Right," Lucy replied and took a shaky breath. "We can do this."

"Until tomorrow," Kegen said. He bowed and turned toward the door, then stopped and turned back, "Oh, and Lucy, you shouldn't kick your feet when someone's reporting to you. It gives you an air of carelessness that harms more than it helps."

"Yes Kegen," Lucy said and watched her friend leave. The room fell silent for a moment and then Lucy jumped out of her chair, "Yes! I thought we'd never get out of here."


	13. Terabinthia One

Lucy leaned against the rail, staring at Terabinthia as the approached. It had been a long voyage, they'd set sail on the dawn tide and made it safe beyond the range of the few ships the Narnian Council could have sent after them. They had hit a storm and forced to stop in Galma for fresh water and food after the saltwater had damaged their supplies. Now, they were approaching Terabinthia and Lucy was in disguise. Her hair had been wound over and around soft tubes, creating a masterpiece that was easily the same height as her head. Her face had been painted white, her lips red and blue had been shaded over her eyes. Kohl had been used to outline her eyes and lips to give her eyes a subtly different shape. As for her clothes, Lucy had been given a red and gold monstrosity that included what she thought of as wings on the shoulder to give her a rectangular shape. Between the padding on the shoulders, the utter shapelessness of the robes in general, and their cheerfully garish design, it was highly unlikely anyone would ever recognize her as Queen Lucy.

"Rhiannon," Gwynnifar said, and Lucy turned. "Don't get in the way of the sailors, dear." Her hand flickered, _Be careful, majesty._

"Yes, _Ket_ Gwynnifar," Lucy replied, using the Kataline word for aunt. She twisted her hand slightly, _I will._

Gwynnifar smiled slightly, "Where did Peredur go?"

Lucy frowned for a moment, and then pointed, "He's on the wheelhouse, _Ket_ , watching the navigator." Gwynnifar glanced up at Kegen, now called Peredur, and nodded to him. "He's mad at me," Lucy added, "because I laughed at him."

If Lucy was a rectangle with two heads, then Kegen was her exact opposite. His robes were worn open over a pair of hose and belted by a gaudy golden chain. While Lucy's face had been painted to disguise her true face, Kegen's had been painted to enhance his appearance, with kohl around his eyes and lip stain. He looked, Lucy thought, like Susan preparing for a formal dance, only more obvious. His golden curls had been straightened and darkened to nearly black, and then pulled back into a tie. The crowning piece was the collar he wore.

This was because they had decided that having Kegen play Hadrian's son as Lucy was his daughter wouldn't work. Kegen's presence would deny the need for Lucy. Instead, Kegen had volunteered for a different position, one that would still keep him with Hadrian when they explored the market, and would give him protection if he had to be on his own. Kegen would play Peredur, Hadrian's slave Companion. It wasn't the best scenario, but it was the only one they could think of that would protect them.

"Rhiannon," Gwynnifar said.

"Yes _Ket?"_ Lucy asked.

"Soon, the pilot will be brought on board to guide us into the harbor," Gwynnifar said, "and you must not speak to him. I would prefer for you to go below, but I will not force you."

Lucy placed her hands in front of her, as if she was praying, and bowed, "Yes, _Ket_ ," she said.

When the pilot came onboard, Lucy took a last look at the island then turned and headed below decks to the cabin she shared with Junea and Gwynnifar. Junea was still down there, pacing back and forth slowly. "Majesty," she said when Lucy came in.

"No," Lucy said softly, "Rhiannon. There are strangers onboard."

There was a soft scratching noise and Lucy opened the door to admit the Cats chosen to search the Terabinthian capital. In the lead was Terrence, the Lieutenant who had rescued Tumnus and the Beavers for her. "Lieutenant," Junea murmured.

"Junea," Terrence replied.

"All right," Lucy said, sitting carefully on her bed. "Terrence, I want you to take a partner and look over the palace. The other two should start in the slave pens and the Guard house respectively."

"Of course," Terrence said. "Abigail will come with me. Malachi, you have the pens and Thomas will take the Guard house."

"You have four days," Lucy said, "that's the longest we can stay without having to stay months." She opened her door, "Go swiftly, and in Aslan's name."

The cats filed out, leaving Lucy to sit on her bunk and watch Junea pace. Soon, Lucy knew, they would be in the harbor and docked. The cats would leave the ship discretely and begin their search. Hadrian and Kegen would check the markets, and the crew would check the taverns for any word although they all agreed that it would be a long shot. Lucy would not be part of that search; it was too dangerous for her to appear to be anything other than a young Katalina girl unless it was time for the rescue. Lucy slipped her hands into her sleeves, brushing her second fan and her dagger comfortingly. Her cordial was also hidden her sleeve, because, as Gwynnifar had said, it was possible to place a garrison's worth of weapons and supplies in the sleeves of a Katalina robe and no one would ever know. If they found no sign of Susan, they would go on to the Seven Islands and the Lone Islands before heading home by way of Calormen to see if there was any news there.

"Rhiannon," Gwynnifar said, opening the door.

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"I was just making sure you were all right." Gwynnifar replied.

"Just thinking," Lucy said, "going over the plans. I wish I could help with the search."

"I know," Gwynnifar said, sitting down on the bunk beside her. "But you did agree."

It had been the only way, Lucy knew, she'd agreed to keep her head down until they actually had to rescue Susan just to get the kind of help she was getting. "I can go to the markets though, right?" Lucy asked, "I wanted to see everything."

"Of course," Gwynnifar replied, "not today, and probably not tomorrow, because Hadrian has to deal with the cargo, but after that we can go with Hadrian and Kegen."

Lucy nodded, "Four guards," she said, "that's what Peter would expect me to take. He'd probably really want six because I can't defend myself well in this robe."

"True," Gwynnifar said. "In the meantime, perhaps we should practice a few more phrases in sign."

"Ok," Lucy said.

Gwynnifar lifted her hand, "This is 'I think we're in trouble'." Lucy attempted to imitate the gesture, putting the thought of what was on the other side of the hull out of her mind.


	14. Terabinthia Two

Terabinthia was a beautiful island, its main port and capital was perched on the side of the cliffs that protected the interior of the island and its olive farms. Lucy thought the city looked familiar, but she did not worry about why. Instead, she focused on staying close to Gwynnifar as they wove through the markets. Hadrian and Kegen led the way, and Lucy had spotted Brennus, the Lynx Junea had deputized to go in her place. If anything happened, this would be one more layer of cover for Lucy.

Gwynnifar turned slightly to look at Lucy and her hands moved, _"Where do we look first?"_

" _Weapons,"_ Lucy replied after a moment of thought, _"daggers?"_

Gwynnifar shook her head, _"Next choice."_

" _Fabrics? Jewelry? Something for sister,"_ Lucy signed after a longer moment.

" _Good choice,"_ Gwynnifar replied.

They wandered through the markets to where the fabric sellers were and Lucy was hard pressed not to stare at everything. In the back of her mind, she remembered Gwynnifar's final piece of advice. "No matter what they have or haven't see, Katalina don't show amazement. You're young, so a little emotion will be ok, but it's practically shameful to display emotion."

Finally, Gwynnifar steered them over to a booth with a bunch of the velvets that would be suitable to the cold weather in Narnia. The merchant eyed them and their painted faces and seemed to wilt for a moment. Then Hadrian stopped there to consider a piece of red fabric. Kegen stood beside him, watching the crowd. Lucy slipped closer to see the fabric. It was beautiful and it looked like it would be perfect for a winter dress. The rich red color would look good with Susan's hair, Lucy thought.

Hadrian held his hand over the fabric, eyeing the merchant, who nodded. Hadrian ran a hand carefully over the fabric and felt the edge. He twitched his other hand, _"Good fabric."_

Lucy nodded slightly, and Hadrian let it go. He nudged Kegen and made a hand sign that Lucy didn't catch. Kegen turned to the merchant, "Master wishes to thank you for showing the fabric," Kegen said. Hadrian made a second sign, "He wishes to know if you have this fabric in purple and green as well."

Fabrics were produced and examined and Lucy was quickly bored by it all, although she pulled out every trick she'd ever used in Audience to stand quietly and look attentive. Gwynnifar moved her arm and Lucy looked at her, _"Come."_

Lucy nodded and followed Gwynnifar past the fabric stalls to a group of trinket sellers. Lucy bit the inside of her lip to keep her smile inside as she looked up at Gwynnifar. Gwynnifar nodded slightly and Lucy slipped forward to look at the trinkets, folding her hands into her sleeves to keep from touching. This person worked in wood, and had made a statues ranging from palm sized up to a bear that was nearly life size. "Greetings, Mistresses," the olive skinned man said. "Feel free to browse."

Lucy nodded to him and looked, the work was good, but she'd seen just as good at him. Then she noticed an unusual statue. The lion on top had caught her eye, but the whole statue attracted her. The lion was standing on a block carved to look like a mountain. The lion was carved out of a golden wood, while the base was dark, gray like wood. Below and on the left was a griffon, wings laired, tail below it, single talon raised carved from a reddish golden wood. Across from that was a sleek jungle cat, carved from a black wood, mouth drawn back in a snarl. Below the griffon was a fox, carved the same wood as the griffon, crouched in a furtive manor. Below the cat was a wolf, carved from a gray-white wood, also crouched for an attack.

Lucy looked at Gwynnifar, who leaned over to study the statue, then looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow. Lucy looked away, and saw the calico cat, Abigail, running through the crowd. The cat paused near them for a moment and then ran on. Lucy looked back at Gwynnifar, who nodded slightly. Hadrian and Kegen joined them, Kegen with a pack on his back from which a scrap of red fabric peeked out. Gwynnifar made a series of signs that Lucy couldn't follow, Hadrian responded. Lucy watched them, wondering what was going on. Finally, Gwynnifar turned to her and signed, _"You and I return to ship."_

Lucy opened her mouth, but caught herself just in time and nodded. Gwynnifar slipped her hand under Lucy's elbow and they hurried from the markets. Lucy glanced back to see Kegen watching her, a strange look in his eyes before Hadrian cuffed him. Lucy turned back as she tripped over her robe and focused on walking, or rather jogging, beside Gwynnifar. They reached the harbor before a shout rang out behind him. Gwynnifar glanced back, scooped up Lucy like she was a baby and ran for the ship's boat.

Brennus appeared just as Gwynnifar pushed Lucy onto the boat. "What's going on?" Lucy asked, unable to keep silent for longer.

"Shush," Gwynnifar said, as Abigail popped up from under a seat. Moments later, Terrence, Malachi and Thomas flowed over the side of the dock and into the boat. They waited in silence; even the two crewmen assigned to row the boat were quiet. Boots pounded on the dock, and Hadrian and Kegen showed up.

"To the boat," Hadrian ordered as he jumped in.

The crewmen cast off and began to row. Lucy looked as Hadrian and Gwynnifar began an angry finger conversation, and turned to Kegen. Kegen had a bloody cut on his forehead and was panting hard, and in his hand was the dagger Lucy knew he hid in his boot, it was bloody. "What happened?" She asked, her voice shaking despite every effort she made to change it.

"The kidnapper," Terrence said, "was in the palace."

"Then why are we leaving, Susan could have been there!" Lucy demanded.

"No, Majesty," Malachi replied, "I saw him in the slave pens. He spoke of a recent selling trip to the Lone Islands. I followed him to the guard house."

Thomas coughed, "He was bragging, Majesty, of fooling you. Making you think he was from Calormen when he's Terabinthian. He went to the palace last."

"He went to see the Governor's son," Terrence said, "and from what I heard, the kidnapping was part of a plan. Nomiki, the son, arranged for the Queen's kidnapping as part of a plot to get her to marry him. His plan was for her to be kidnapped and sold to fake slavers. Nomiki would then go and rescue her, thereby earning her undying gratitude and her hand in marriage."

Lucy frowned, but the thought she'd had faded as they reached the boat. The ladder was dropped and she followed the others up. Junea was pacing the deck, growling under her breath. "We're here," Hadrian said. "Majesty."

"We need to make for the Lone Islands," Lucy said, "but not in a way that will cause alarm. I assume you were listening. We need to go before this…this…this _governor's son_ leaves." She took a deep breath and then pivoted to stalk across the deck.

"Majesty," Junea said, "what has happened?"

Lucy shook her head slightly before heading down stairs, once they were in her cabin, she sank onto the floor. "Nomiki, the son of Terabinthia's governor, arranged it so he could marry Susan. The cats heard him." She smiled as Junea sat beside her, "Now, the name Nomiki is familiar and I just can't remember why."

"Queen Susan refused his offer of betrothal," Junea said promptly. "She was very irate at his manner of proposing."

Lucy straightened, "That's right, how could I have forgotten? It was the first time Susan ever swore in front of me."

"We're off to the Lone Islands then," Junea asked.

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"What will we do when we get there?" Junea asked.

"We'll figure that out on the journey," Lucy replied, she hugged Junea and rested her head on her friend's shoulder for a moment and then straightened. "I need to write a report for Peter." She stood and took a seat at the desk and began to write.


	15. Open Sea

Lucy leaned against the port side railing and stared out across the seemingly endless sea. It was their third day since leaving Terabinthia and from what she could tell, they were making good time. Beside her, Junea shifted slightly and Lucy turned to Kegen. "Majesty," he said softly.

Lucy smiled, "I'm ok, Kegen. I was just thinking."

"About what, your Majesty?" Kegen asked, from where he leaned on the railing beside her. Their time at sea had lightened his hair, making his questing eyes that much more striking.

"Susan," Lucy said, with a distracted sigh, "I hope she's ok."

"She is very pretty," Kegen replied carefully, looking at the sea before them as if he were seeing the secrets of the universe in the waves and sea foam. "If the slavers do not know who she is, she will be well taken care of for that alone."

Lucy coughed slightly, not ready to think about what that would mean; then she reminded herself that the ship had been declared denial free the day they'd left dock. She wasn't going to hide her head like an ostrich while dealing with the Governor's Son and rescuing Susan. There would be time afterwards, on the sail back and when she faced Peter in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel to explain why she'd gallivanted across the sea when there was no one to sit on the Thrones of Cair Paravel.

Just as she realized that Kegen seemed to be waiting for her to make a response, a timely interruption arrived. "Sail ho!" The look out in the crow's nest called and Kegen tensed, "Starboard side."

"What?" Lucy asked sharply, glancing first at the crow's nest, and then looked across the ship as if she could see over the horizon like the high placed sentry. She also silently wished she could be up there looking for herself.

"Pirates," Kegen spat, "are as thick in these waters as trees in Lantern Waste." He fingered the long knife at his belt and joined her in scanning the horizon for the sails. "Of course, it could be a merchant ship, but I seriously doubt that."

"Oh," Lucy replied. She surreptitiously glanced around the deck and found the sailors were tense as they moved about, and the three who were swabbing the deck had stopped, looking upwards. Even the sailing master and wheelman were waiting, eyes focused on the messenger from above, hardly breathing as they waited for the feared and hated call.

A tense, interminable time passed as they stood, waiting. Finally, the lookout cried, "Pirates!"

"Arm up!" The sailing master shouted, "Archers to the poop deck!"

Kegen turned to Lucy, "Majesty, please, go inside and wait. If the pirates attack, I will be unable to protect you up here."

Lucy bit her lip and nodded, she knew she was no kind of fighter yet. "Keep yourself alive, Kegen." She ordered him. "Junea will protect me."

"Thank you," Kegen said.

Lucy nodded and hurried down to her quarters, reaching them just as Gwynnifar came out, "There may be trouble," Lucy told the older woman. "Junea will protect me, you are needed on deck."

"Of course, majesty," Gwynnifar replied. She reached into the cabin to retrieve her bow and arrows and left.

Lucy locked the door, opened the porthole and lay down on her bunk, as her inner tension mounted, she curled up into a tighter ball, her mind picturing her friends fighting on the decks and dying. As the silence grew, and Junea lay quietly in front of the door, guard and warning system in one, Lucy relaxed, and eventually fell asleep.

She woke up to Gwynnifar shaking her shoulder, "What happened?" Lucy asked.

"They did not come close," Gwynnifar replied, "I am surprised you slept though."

Lucy rubbed her eye and yawned, "I haven't been sleeping well; nightmares."

"What sort of nightmares?" Gwynnifar asked, "If I may be so bold as to inquire."

Lucy shrugged as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "It's not a secret, mostly. They're about things like the assassination attempts that prompted the formation of the Cair Guard. I was there for the first, Peter shoved me under a bench to keep me safe and Sláine kept me covered. The last one was a Human, and he dragged me into the secret halls and my friend Bran tripped him and broke his neck, but the door closed before Sláine could get to me. They had to bust out my wall to get to me. That's why I have the rooms I have. They're safer."

"Who is Sláine?" Junea asked as she pushed the door to the cabin shut.

"Sláine was a black panther," Lucy replied quietly. "She died in the ambush by the Fangs."

"I'm sorry," Junea said, "I didn't know."

Lucy smiled sadly, "I know who killed Sláine, Junea, same as who killed the rest of my Daggers that day. The one responsible for Sláine died in battle not three days later, from the stories, he tangled with another of my Daggers and for that I see only justice."

"Your Daggers?" Gwynnifar repeated, "I think I missed that one."

Lucy nodded slightly, "The Queen's Daggers of the Cair Guard," she prompted, "Sláine was their leader."

Before Junea or Gwynnifar could really respond to that unexpected piece of news, someone banged on the door, "Dinner time, your Majesty."

"Coming," Lucy called back.

They headed up to dinner under the light of the setting sun and Lucy paused to look over the rail at the sea, but nothing was in sight. Dinner turned out to be an enjoyable affair, the crew relaxed enough around the Fangs that they were trading stories of their adventures, and if Lucy wasn't invited to be a part of it, she was able to hear the stories and marvel at her friends' level headedness and laughter. After a while, even with her nap to fortify her, Lucy drifted off again, Junea curled against her back and Kegen a solid warmth beside her.


	16. Pirates

Lucy woke up with a small scream, expecting to find someone with a sword baring down on her. Instead, she found herself in a modest cabin on a strange ship. She shivered and glanced around. The cabin was larger than the cabin she'd had on the _Wavewalker,_ but the carvings were of otters, dolphins and fish with abstract swirls to mimic water. The wood was dark with age, but clean. There was a desk under a small porthole and a wardrobe at the foot of the bed. The bed itself had a straw mattress with beautiful bed linens in a beautiful, blue-green that reminded her of the ocean. There was a comforter folded at the foot of the bed, the same blue-green as the sheets, but with a gold and silver pattern on it. Most noticeable for Lucy was the one thing that was missing. There was no Lion anywhere.

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes to fight the sudden inrush of panic, and then she began to take stock of herself. She was lying on her side with her hands bound tightly with rope in front of her. Her feet were tied too, but when she moved her feet, she found enough clearance to move her feet, or even walk if she needed to. She was gagged, she realized, and wrinkled her nose at the musty cotton taste filling her mouth. The back of her head throbbed, probably from where she'd been hit to knock her unconscious. She was dressed in the brown pants and white shirt that Gwynnifar had loaned her, as well as the boots Kegen had bought and given her when they'd left Narnia.

Memory returned as she stared at the wooden wall across from her. They'd reached the Seven Islands and took anchorage at the main port to refill their water casks and purchase fresh food, and planned to sail out with the morning tide. In the night, as she'd been falling asleep, there had been noises on the deck. Gwynnifar had gone to inspect the source; there had been shouts and sounds of fighting. Junea had been on deck, taking a care of a call of nature, when the scuffle broke out. Lucy was sure she could remember hearing the wolf yelping in pain. Lucy had taken her sword and tucked herself in the corner beside the wardrobe when footsteps sounded down the passage, but there had been a noise behind her before pain had exploded in the back of her head, sending her into darkness.

Lucy thought about the layout of her cabin and groaned under her breath, because while the corner by the wardrobe was easily the most defensible spot in the cabin, it was also right next to one of the portholes and she'd been warm and had left them open for a decent breeze. It had probably been easy for someone to spot the open porthole, climb down to it and conk her on the head. Then they'd just had to get the door open, which would have been easy when everyone was fighting on the deck, and carry her off.

The door squeaked as it opened, drawing Lucy from her miserable contemplation of what had happened, and a tall, bear of a man stepped into the room as Lucy mentally prepared herself for a challenge. He had long, sun bleached blond hair, a mustache and blue eyes that regarded her solemnly. "Awake, _li'sure?_ Good, I thought my man had…damaged you when he hit you."

Lucy sniffed, and spat a curse that was muffled by the gag.

"Now, now, _li'sure_ ," the man said with an amused smirk, "That's no way to treat your captor is it? You wouldn't want to be punished for it, now do you?"

Lucy glared at him and tugged at her bindings, although muffled by the gag and unable to speak coherently, she attempted to give him an idea of what she thought of him, his parents, and the rest of his line. That was one part of her education Lucy hid from Susan, her sister had never uttered a swear word in her life.

The man chuckled, "My name, _li'sure_ is Admiral Jago Tidemaster of the _Golden Bounty."_ He stepped further into the room, "I'm sure you are wondering what has happened, and what will happen, but you need not worry about that now." He reached out and drew the gag from her mouth with a few tugs at the knot. "Until we reach where we are going, you may find yourself able to roam at will." He freed her hands.

"My name is Lucy," Lucy told him, pushing herself up, "and you have no _idea_ what will happen as soon as word of my fate reaches home. If you're lucky, all that will happen is we'll take your boat and strand you in, say, Calormen. If not, they'll probably start with sinking your boat, and then well, we might just let the cats have you. Maybe the griffins. It's really cool when they pick someone up and drop him or her from really high up. The body makes this splat sound, and sometimes the head bust opens and the brains ooze out everywhere." _Ok_ , she thought to herself as she stared at the man with wide eyes, _apparently I've spent way too much time with the Vultures._

Tidemaster laughed, "I very much doubt that there is anyone waiting for you, _li'sure."_

Lucy smiled darkly, "You'll see."

He turned and walked out of the door. Lucy patted herself down, noting that her cordial was gone from its place on her belt, as was her dagger, which really wasn't as big a surprise as it could have been. She was wearing her boots, and she smiled and pulled the ropes off. Her boot knife, a gift from Peter her second Christmas, was gone, but the lock picks Kegen had given her were still in their place. Finally, she wiggled her left boot heel and found her hold out bottle of cordial in its spot. She fixed the heel back and stood up, brushing off her pants as she did so.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy reached out and tried the door, it was unlocked.


	17. Saving People

It was easy to make friends on the _Golden Bounty,_ Lucy found. The men were delighted to have a 'little lady' among them, even if some of them couldn't speak Narnian very well. In a matter of days since her capture, she was running all over the ship and climbing the three masts as if she'd been born on the water. The 'Admiral' left her alone for the most part, only insisting that she dress as a lady and come to dinner at night. Lucy used the unsupervised time to make sure of her new allies, and to know who her enemies were.

"You'll want to watch Old Marion," Timur, one of the deckhands, warned her one day. "He thinks it's bad luck for a woman to be on a ship and he's been known to deal with the problems personally."

Lucy studied the dark haired man who watched her from coal black eyes and shivered, "I'll keep away from him," she said, looking at the scar on 'Old Marion's' face. For a moment, she wondered what sort of fight would leave such a disfigurement, but Timur's chuckle caught her attention. "What's so funny?" She finally asked.

"You," Timur replied, the old sailor straightened up from his task of winding rope, then went back to it. "I've got a daughter your age and she isn't nearly so serious."

Lucy smiled tightly, "I have a lot of responsibility, Timur, back in Narnia. We all had to grow up faster than normal." Then she shrugged, "Besides, it's not like I don't have any fun. I know we all enjoyed Skier's rendition of a hornpipe."

"Indeed, it was a fine thing to see," Timur agreed.

Timur headed off for a different task and Lucy moved on to a young man, just out of boy hood, who didn't seem to have made up his mind about her. "I'm not going to bite you," Lucy told him as she sat down on a coil of rope and watched him swab the deck.

"I don't know," the man said in a teasing voice, "my sister Maylie's fourteen and she bites pretty hard."

"Well, I'm Lucy, and I don't bite unless I have to," Lucy told him.

"Kenten," the man said, with a smile.

"Four days in and I finally learn your name," Lucy said happily, clapping her hands in exaggerated glee.

"Well, you could have just asked," Kenton pointed out.

"But where's the fun in that?" Lucy asked.

"Where's the fun in anything," Kenton said. He paused to wipe his forehead and frowned, "Storm's coming."

Lucy turned and stared at the growing grey-black clouds, "But, the sky was clear," she said.

"Storm come up fast," Kenton agreed, "happens out here."

Lucy watched the storms clouds in fascination until the waves started to grow rough. Reluctantly, she took that as a sign to get below. As she started down the stair, she paused to see who was already up top and spotted the Admiral watching her. Feeling daring, Lucy waved at the Admiral before heading back to her assigned room.

The storm was rough, wild waves rocked the ship, sending everything that wasn't put way or bolted down in the cabinet fly around the room. Lucy clung to the bed as tightly as she could, moving only when she was forced to by the pitch of the ship. At one point, a horrible crackling sound filled the air and Lucy screamed, convinced that this was the end of all things. For three days, the storm raged around them. Bread, water and fruit were passed around; the last thing anyone wanted was for the ship to catch fire suddenly during the storm.

Finally, the storm died down and Lucy felt brave enough to open her door. Standing at the end of the small hallway, just outside the Admiral's door was a small group, the ship's doctor, navigator and second in command. "How bad is it?" The navigator asked softly.

"It was a bad hit," the ship's doctor replied, "and he hasn't woken up yet." He sighed, "If he doesn't wake up soon, he never will."

Lucy stepped back and closed the door softly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and thought, hard. She still had her hold out cordial; she could save the Admiral, maybe he would let her go when they got to the Lone Islands. She peeked out and saw the three men heading topside. She knelt and pulled out the bottle, then slipped down the hall to the Admiral's cabin.

Admiral Jago Tidemaster lay on the bed in calm repose, only the white bandage on his head said he was doing anything other than sleeping. Lucy opened the cordial and reached out, letting the required drop fall into the Admiral's mouth. "What are you doing?" Someone demanded as she drew her hand back.

Rough hands grabbed Lucy as she pushed the cork into the vial's top, "Helping him," she yelped as she was nearly thrown across the room.

"If you've poisoned him," the ship's doctor said.

"I didn't," Lucy replied, offended, "I would never resort to poison."

The doctor stared at her for a long moment, then turned back as the Admiral groaned, "What happened?" The Admiral asked as he sat up.

"Sir, your head," the doctor began.

The Admiral reached up and rubbed his forehead, then pushed the bandages off, revealing the crown of his head, bald but unmarred, "What happened?" The Admiral repeated.

"That's not possible," the doctor said.

Lucy snorted, "Good to see you awake, Admiral," she began as they looked at her. She straightened up and lifted her chin, channeling Susan at her most officious, "You suffered a blow to the head during the storm. When the doctor said you were not waking up, I took care of it." She held up the tiny bottle, "This is a cordial made from the fruit of the fire-flower berries and was gifted to me by Father Christmas. A single drop will restore any person to full health so long as they draw breath."

"Who are you?" The Admiral asked.

"Queen Lucy of Narnia," Lucy replied, as she had told him every day of her captivity, "Youngest of the Monarchs of Narnia."

The Admiral looked at the doctor, "Is she telling the truth?"

"About your injuries, aye sir," the doctor replied, "I saw her putting the cordial in your mouth and thought she was poisoning you."

Admiral Tidemaster nodded, and then carefully eased himself into a sitting position, then he slid out of bed and carefully moved to kneel before Lucy. After a moment, the doctor did the same. "Your Majesty," the Admiral said, "You have saved my life, placing me in the burden of a Life Debt. I swear to you my ship and so far as it is mine to swear, the duty of my crew."

The doctor glanced at her, "Majesty," he said, "I apologize for my rude actions upon your person and add my vow of service unto you. I lay my life in your hands."

Lucy stared at the two men feeling light headed. _You know,_ she thought, _I really should have expected this._


	18. The Wavewalker

Lucy stared as the five, three mast ships drew up alongside the _Golden Bounty._ "Those," Admiral Jago Tidemaster said, "are the _Golden Wave, Golden Hand, Golden Wind, Golden Sun_ and _Golden Lion._ My brothers are the captains."

Lucy nodded, "Of course," she replied, smoothing her skirt with one hand. The past few days on the _Golden Bounty_ had been a near reversal of the days before. Once the full story had been told to the crew, most of them had sword their loyalty to her. The few who did not intended to leave the ship at the next port of call. Before, she'd been unsupervised, now she couldn't take three steps without tripping over Jago. Not to mention the clothes that had been liberated from the hold, all of them expensive, most of them too big.

Now, they were at anchor in a cove down the coast from the capital of the Lone Islands; here to meet with the rest of the Golden Fleet and to prepare for their attack and rescue. The first of the small boats reached the _Golden Bounty_ and a man came up the ladder. Lucy stared briefly, for he looked exactly like Jago, except for his clothing. "Jory," Jago said.

"Jago," Jory replied, and the two men clasped hands. "What happened to your hair?"

Jago touched his bald hair with a rueful smile, "It is a tale I would save until all of us are on board."

"Of course," Jory replied.

A young, dark haired man appeared over the side, "Myghal," Jago said, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the deck.

"Jago," Myghal said, staring at Jago's head. "Jory," he added with a glance at the other man.

Three other men came aboard, all of them clearly related to Jago, with hair ranging from the golden blond of Jago and Jory, to a sandy blond named Margh, and two other brunettes, Pasco and Piran. Jago took them down to his cabin, with Lucy trailing behind. As she shut the door, Margh spoke up, "All right, Jago, what's with the girl, and what's with your hair?"

Jago took a deep breath, "The girl is Queen Lucy of Narnia and I owe her a Life Debt."

" _How?"_ Jory demanded.

"During the big storm a few days ago," Jago replied, "I was knocked over by a wave and hit my head. The doctor said I'd cracked my skull and should never have woken up again. Queen Lucy has a cordial given to her by Father Christmas, a single drop of it and I was completely healed."

"Prove it," Myghal grunted, barely turning to acknowledge Lucy.

"All right," Lucy said, anticipating this, she had slid her hold out bottle in her belt. "How did you hurt your arm?"

Myghal glanced down at the bandage barely visible under his shirt sleeve, "Wolf attack."

"I can heal that if you'd like," Lucy offered.

"Fine," Myghal said after looking at his brothers.

Lucy pulled her dagger, "I want everyone to see the wound, may I cut the bandage first?"

"Yes," Myghal said.

Gently, Lucy cut off the bandage to reveal a nasty sword wound. It probably hurt him and that would explain his mood. She uncapped the vial, "All you have to do is swallow a drop of this," she said.

Drop swallowed, Lucy turned to the group. "Admiral Tidemaster has already agreed to help me finish the mission that brought me away from Narnia. My sister was kidnapped and brought to the Lone Islands. As soon as this meeting is finished, we are going to sail further down the coast. A small group will go into the capital to locate Susan and then, while the main force of the _Bounty_ provides a distraction, they will rescue her."

"Wavewalker's Curse," Myghal said.

Lucy turned and smiled, his arm was completely healed, "Is that proof enough, Captain?" She said.

Myghal pushed his chair back and knelt, "Aye, Majesty. It is more than proof. I pledge myself and my ship to you, and as much of my crew's service as will follow."

"I pledge myself," Jory said, "My ship and as much as my crew's service as will follow."

Margh, Pasco and Piran repeated the pledge and Lucy smiled, "Thank you."

"Majesty," Pasco said, "What sort of distraction did you have in mind?"

"Well," Lucy said, "Where I come from, pirates are somewhat infamous for three things. Stealing wenches being the first, but they are nearly notorious for pillaging and burning. If I understand correctly, most of the capital is wood, and they have a thriving trade economy. I'm sure we can catch a lot of attention with a couple of fires."

Jago produced a map of the area and the six men and one girl began to plan. Well, Lucy let the captains and admiral plan, she just watched. Finally, it came down to the rescue detail, "I'll be leading that," Lucy began.

"Majesty," Jory protested, "you can't. It's dangerous."

"I won't ask any of you to do something that I won't," Lucy replied stubbornly.

Jago nodded, "Why don't we will finalize that aspect upon confirmation that Queen Susan is there," he suggested. "This could all be an elaborate hoax."

Lucy inclined her head, "Very well."

The captains returned to their ships to explain things to their crew and they were off. Lucy stood on the foredeck, reveling in the wind and the smell of the sea as they rounded the point into the deep water harbor that would be their base. A ship was already there, a ship that looked very familiar to Lucy.

As they sailed closer, Lucy gasped, because she was positive that it was the _Wavewalker._ Spinning, Lucy raced across the deck to where Jago stood, studying the ship with his spyglass, "Is that the _Wavewalker?"_ She demanded.

Jago lowered the glass, "Aye," he said, "that's her. What should we do?"

"Do?" Lucy asked, "We send a boat with a small crew and a white flag. This is perfect."

"How so, Majesty?" Jago asked.

"Kegen's team is there, and they are _trained_ in extraction missions. We don't have to send any of the Golden Fleet crew on that mission; all they have to do is tear up the town. Kegen is under _my_ command; he'll work with you if I tell him to." Lucy smiled, "And Junea is there and she can watch my back on the mission."

Jago nodded slowly, and then looked at his second, Daveth, "Prepare a boat as her Majesty commanded. Signal the fleet to wait."

Lucy smiled tightly then went to the railing to stare across the water at her ship, straining to see if Kegen was one of the people on the deck. It seemed to take forever for the boat to leave the _Golden Bounty_ and head across the water. Then an eternity passed as they talked to each other. Finally, the boat came back. Daveth climbed over the side with a satisfied smile, "Well?" Lucy demanded.

"Report," Jago added, pressing his hand into her shoulder lightly.

"It's the _Wavewalker,_ " Daveth said, "with your Majesty's people. They've agreed to a meeting on the shore provided Queen Lucy is there." He favored her with a teasing smile, "Your friend Kegen is most anxious to see you."

Lucy smiled back, "Then let's go to shore and prove that I'm all right."

They climbed down to the boat and headed to shore. The Narnians beat them there, Lucy realized and began to shift in her seat, "Majesty," Jago said softly, "stay seated, please. I don't want to see you fall in."

"Of course," Lucy replied. So she waited, vibrating in her eagerness, until the boat was fully beached, and then she climbed out without waiting for help. Her eyes were locked on one person in the group of Narnians and she ran to him.

Kegen caught her easily when she flung herself at him, "Lucy," he murmured in her ear.

"Kegen," Lucy replied, "I was so worried," she stepped back, "are you ok?"

"Fine," Kegen said, "and you?"

Lucy smiled slightly, "I made more friends, Kegen. Like your father, Admiral Tidemaster owes me a Debt."

"Then I will not worry about him," Kegen said. He had the oddest look on his face, and Lucy started to frown, but then he caught her under her chin, and kissed her.


	19. The Rescue

"Why can't I go?" Lucy demanded, "With Junea to watch my back, I'm perfectly capable of being a part of this."

Kegen stiffened and glanced down the beach to where the assault forces were preparing, "Lucy," he said, "about Junea."

"What, what happened?" Lucy asked, a sick grief coming into her eyes, as if she expected to hear that her faithful guard was dead.

"She's alive," Kegen said hastily, "but, in the attack," he hesitated, "Lucy, she lost one of her legs." He swallowed, fighting down the memory of it, the sword that had sliced downwards deliberately. He swallowed again against the bile at the memory of the first time he'd killed someone.

"No," Lucy whispered, "No, not Junea." Her mask was cracking as she stared up at him, vulnerable in the fading light as she hadn't appeared in so long.

"I'm sorry," Kegen replied. "We had your cordial, but, it didn't grow back." He had suspected it wouldn't, not after the way Lucy had acted the past summer, when Peter's leg had nearly been amputated before she'd gotten to the battlefield with her cordial.

Lucy hugged herself; head bowed, and then looked up, "That still doesn't mean that I can't go!"

Kegen sighed, looking up the beach at the others and then back to her, "Your Majesty, forgive me, but the reason I don't want you there is because you aren't trained enough. There isn't anyone we can spare specifically to watch your back in the chaos that's going to happen. High King Peter is will be in a rage, you've said so yourself, and if you get hurt, heads will roll. You know that as well as I do. If you want to make this a royal order then yes, you'll be with us."

Lucy faltered, staring at him with shock and outrage, "But- I don't come all this way to do nothing," she protested, weakening.

"There is something," one of the pirate captains, Lucy called him Admiral Tidemaster, said as he cautiously approached them.

"What would that be?" Lucy asked, there was almost a cold edge to her tone, and her brown eyes were like two stones. Kegen shivered at this glimpse of Lucy in a few years if they couldn't protect her innocence now. Fourteen was too young to kill.

"Someone has to make sure the ships are here when we fall back," the man replied. "We're leaving a watch on the ships and a small force on the beach to hold the line. It's not storming the city, but it isn't making work. Daveth would normally stay, but I think he really wants to be a part of this."

Lucy tilted her head slightly, thinking over the offer and then she nodded, "So be it," she said with a hint of the Queen of Narnia in her tone. She turned to Kegen, and for a brief moment, Kegen saw the High King looking out from her eyes, "Bring our sister home, Lieutenant."

Kegen stepped back and bowed, "As you command, majesty." Carefully he stepped back five paces and then hurried over to join the 'Admiral' in a dignified retreat.

"Mercurial little thing," the man opined after a moment.

Kegen snorted, "The Valiant is a born actor, Admiral. She's just learning to balance her roles in real life settings."

"Have you known her long then?"

Kegen gritted his teeth, "A few years. The Bloody Hawks were contracted by enemies of Narnia; they captured her Majesty for ransom. The back and forth took so long that they brought her to winter quarters. Within two weeks, she had the whole base charmed. We went hunting, I got gored, and she saved my life. Captain Joren is my father and in response to what happened, he swore a Life Debt to her."

"A familiar story then," the man mused.

Kegen decided to offer pax, "There's a bet on already that when she comes back with your fleet the High King is going to either lock her up or start doing this deliberately to gain allies. Personally, I think he'll make a joke about it, she'll pat him on the cheek with her best 'baby sister' smile and leave him bemused while she joins the Fangs in sword practice."

"I'll keep that in mind," the man said. "Lieutenant, I know you know what I was. You've made your opinion of my past quite clear. I offer no regret for what I did, but I hope that we can work together."

"I'm a professional," Kegen replied as they reached his team, "I can work with anyone."

"Tomas is back sir," Gwynnifar said.

"Report," Kegen snapped.

"Queen Susan is located on the third floor of the tallest tower in the Citadel," Tomas said as he cleared the legs of the team. "There's a large window with a narrow ledge, no bars."

"All right," Kegen said, "let's go." He turned to the Admiral, "Whenever you're ready." The Admiral nodded and waved a signal to his men, orders were issued and they began to head into town.

Kegen glanced down the beach, where Lucy stood surrounded by her rear guard troops. She looked lost and forlorn in the midst of the tall men. "She'll be fine, lad," the Admiral murmured.

"I know that," Kegen said, permitting himself a single glare as he fell in at the tail of the group. "I'm more worried that the High King is going to castrate me for daring to kiss his sister."

Maybe it was funny, but the man didn't have to laugh that hard.

xxXXxx

The town was sadly open from the landward approach, with hills that allowed them to get obscenely close. The sailors spread out as they approached, some heading off to the slave pens, others to the warehouses. As the first fires began, Kegen led his team after Tomas, heading for the great Citadel and the Narnian Queen.

They were barely a third of the way to their destination when the fire alarms sounded, but none of them panicked. In truth, Kegen had expected the alarm to come a lot sooner than that. They ducked through alleys to avoid the people beginning to enter the streets and once into a building as a horrified scream echoed out from behind them.

Like a hawk, stooping on its prey, Kegen led the way unerringly to the Citadel, with Tomas two steps ahead of him on the street. They reached it before the attack alarms really got started and it was easy to slip through the sewage gate one at a time before they really started looking for hostiles.

In the Citadel, Tomas showed them where Susan's room was, which he filed away for a backup plan. Plan A was to simply walk in and bring her back. It only took a quick scout by Tomas to make that one worthless. So instead, Tomas carried a rope up to Susan's room and inside. In minutes, the rope was secured and Kegen swarmed up to check on her.

Susan was sitting at a dressing table, staring at the window with Tomas beside her, "Majesty," Kegen said with a quick bow.

"Kegen," Queen Susan said, "What are you doing here?"

"It's called a rescue, your Majesty," Kegen said, he was getting tired of thick headed people after arguing with Lucy all afternoon. "Queen Lucy sent me."

"She's all right?" Susan said, standing.

"She was when I last saw her," Kegen replied, "she's waiting for you at the boats. We don't have much time before we're discovered, your majesty, we have to go now."

"Lucy's here?" Susan demanded.

Kegen closed his eyes, "Majesty, please, yell at me if you must, but at least wait until we are out of the Citadel."

Susan nodded sharply, just as Lucy would, her pale face a mask of silent fury. Quickly, Kegen helped her down the rope and followed quickly with Tomas following last with the untied rope. They ran across the courtyard as Guards began to fall out of their barracks. They reached the sewer and Kegen held up a hand, scanning the Guards. He glanced at his partner, Ivan nodded slightly and Kegen went through as the first shout went up. Susan followed on his heels, "Sorry for the smell," Kegen said over his shoulder, trying to ignore the sound of metal on metal as Ivan covered their retreat. On the other side, Kegen nodded to Tomas, who headed off to give the order to begin falling back as Gwynnifar brought up horses. "Where's Loren?" Kegen asked.

"Distracting a group of guards," Gwynnifar replied.

"Let's go then," Kegen said, biting his lip.

At a swift trot, Kegen led them out of the city towards the hidden harbor. "Now," Susan said, coming up beside him, "about my sister."

"I didn't exactly have a choice, your Majesty," Kegen replied tightly, really not wanting to go into this at this moment. "If I didn't bring the Guard, she would have gone on her own. I did everything I could short of assaulting her and tying her up until the High King or King Edmund returned."

"She is safe though," Susan insisted.

"She is now," Kegen said. "She can tell the story better than I, Majesty." _Then you will know_ _._

They reached the path down to the cove where one of the Golden Fleet sailors was waiting for them. "Jak," Kegen said, slowing down.

"Queen Lucy's in trouble sir," Jak said. The boy wasn't much older than Kegen himself, but there was an innocence to him that Kegen knew he'd lost.

"What happened?" Susan demanded.

"One of the Admirals' hostage-sailors tried to abscond with the _Bounty,_ " Jak told them, "Queen Lucy was checking in with the Watch on the fleet and came aboard just as the man killed the rest of the Watch. He attacked her Majesty, but Queen Lucy was able to use her dagger to hold him off and her boot knife to kill him."

Kegen held himself very still, desperately trying to think of what to say, or do. _Lucy was supposed to be safe._


	20. The Valiant

Susan, dressed in some of the clothes brought by the Golden Fleet stared at Kegen. "Why is Lucy here?" She finally said, in a soft voice.

Kegen flinched, "She said that if I didn't get her an escort that she was going to go on her own. I did what I could to put her off about it, I even delayed in hopes that the High King would come back to stop her. In the end, it's like my dad said, I had to make the choice between protecting her or letting her go alone. I did everything I could think of, I got people who could give us a cover, and I picked out the best of the Fangs, everything to keep Queen Lucy safe since she wasn't going to be left behind."

"Then how did your one ship on a mission become this," Susan continued, gesturing across the bay to the six large war ships.

"We were taken by surprise," Kegen admitted, "we'd been at anchor to stock up for the sail out here when the pirates came aboard. Most of the sailors were on shore leave. They hit me with a knock out dart, they crippled Junea and Hadrian, as well as killing two of my other men before they got Queen Lucy. I thought that one of three things could possibly happen if we kept on to the Lone Islands. First, we'd over take the pirates and take Lucy back. Second, we'd get here and find Lucy on the slave market. Third, we'd get her, not find Lucy, but we could still get you free while we look for her. The Golden Bounty's a somewhat well known ship, not easy to spot, but easy to report." He paused, "I hoped she could do as she did with the Fangs, charm them into liking her and then getting free of them or sworn, but I thought," he shrugged, "lightning doesn't strike twice."

Susan's lips twitched, probably at the use of one of her sister's commonly used sayings even as her eyes softened at hearing the raw agony over the fate of his men. "Ho, _Wavewalker_ ," someone called, "We have come seeking Queen Susan and Lieutenant Kegen."

Kegen dropped his hand to his knife as Gwynnifar moved to the edge of the ship, "What business?" She asked.

"Queen Lucy awakens."

Only the barest hint of control enabled Kegen to let Susan go first. "I will see my sister," Susan said, not really looking at Kegen. "Lieutenant Kegen and one other will serve as my escort."

"I'll go," Gwynnifar said, at Susan's look, she flushed, "Queen Lucy and I shared a cabin, your Majesty; though she is young we have become friends."

Susan smiled as she nodded, "Very well."

The ladder was dropped and Kegen led the way down to boat where the Admiral's second, Davis, waited with two sailors. Watching Susan carefully climb down, Kegen reflected that it was hard to truly see Lucy and Susan as sisters sometimes. Susan was graceful, solemn, and formal with people of lesser rank, while Lucy saw no rank and treated everyone as her equal. As the boat cast off, Kegen prayed to the Lion of Narnia that Lucy would not lose her carefree nature over what had occurred. As they approached the _Golden Bounty_ , where Lucy had slain a man and fallen into shock so deep they'd feared for her, he vowed that heads would roll when he found out who had let Lucy walk into an attack where she had to kill.

The Admiral was waiting for them when they reached the deck of the _Golden Bounty,_ "Your Majesty," he said, kneeling before Susan.

"Have you determined what happened, Admiral?" Susan asked.

"Queen Lucy and a guard arrived at the _Bounty_ to make sure that all was well," Tidemaster said, "they arrived to find no one above deck. Lucy ordered the guard to make his way towards the forecastle while she headed to the stern. The guard had just found the body of one of the Watch when Lucy cried out. By the time he got to the stern, they were already fighting. Lucy was using a dagger fan to block the sword her attacker was using. She got in close and stabbed him with a dagger. She ordered the guard to secure the _Bounty_ before she started to, uh, feed the fishes, Majesty. Sometime between the order being given and the return of the boat with more men, she had gone catatonic." He bowed his head, "She is awake now."

"Her attacker," Susan said.

"Died, Majesty, Queen Lucy's strike was a heart shot." He paused, "The boy was a younger son of an enemy, fostered on the _Bounty_ to ensure the father's continued cooperation. He was bitter when he first joined my crew, but he seemed less so in the past few years. We let our guard down, even though we knew the boy could be dangerous."

Susan nodded slightly, "Take me to my sister, Admiral."

Kegen followed as Susan and the Admiral headed below decks to a well appointed, if small cabin. A man was sitting on a chair by the bed, talking quietly to Queen Lucy. She was dressed in a white night dress, with her hair braided back, looking young in the middle of the bed. When Susan entered, Lucy looked up, her face brightened in pure joy, "Susan!" She cried.

Kegen stood to the left of the door on the inside, studying his queen as the sisters embraced. She was pale and seemed weak, but her joy was unforced. Even as Susan asked her about her journey, Kegen could see the shadows drifting into her face, but there was a glint in her eye. He masked his sigh as the man left. Lucy was bent, not broken, and with time, she would rebound. It was part of her valiant nature to deal with things she should never have had to in the first place.

As Lucy laughed and hugged her sister again, Kegen admitted two things in the depths of his heart. Queen Lucy Pevensie, the Valiant, had stolen his heart and he would give his life to protect her if she required it of him.

"Majesties," Admiral Tidemaster said, gently, "forgive me, but the tide is right."

"Then set sail for Narnia!" Lucy declared.

"May Aslan grant us a fair wind," Susan added.

Tidemaster bowed and left. _Well,_ Kegen thought as the sisters started to talk, _it was certainly going to be an interesting journey._


	21. Welcome Home

They sent the _Wavewalker_ ahead to warn Cair Paravel of their return, the smaller ship leaping ahead as if she'd been held back by the larger warships. Lucy spent the last day standing at the bow of the ship, looking for the deep water harbor and home. Susan joined her after the noon meal, tired and paler than normal, with the sun lending her a soft glow of fragility. There were shadows in her eyes, things she wouldn't tell Lucy about what happened, but she smiled as Lucy leaned into her.

Lucy was also pale, and suffered nightmares of the fight with the man she had thought would be her friend, but she was smiling and chattering excitedly as they drew ever closer. Kegen watched them from his post at the ladder to the forecastle, beside Gwynnifar. Behind him, he could hear the soft voices of Junea and Hadrian as the two old campaign partners spoke of the future before them. Like Junea, Hadrian would be mustered out on their return. During the assault, he'd suffered a crippling injury that now meant he could never serve again. Now, the two were planning to get a place together where they could learn to work together and continue being helpful to the Queen. Lucy had slipped them instructions on how to do so when her sister wasn't looking.

Two people were waiting when the ship's boat brought them to the dock below Cair Paravel, King Edmund, looking amused, and High King Peter looking angry. "Hi Peter!" Lucy caroled as she swung up on to the pier, "I brought you something, and it's better than a pony." For a few minutes, all of her shadows were gone as she bounced and waved wildly.

"Indeed," Peter said.

"I brought you a navy! Well, Jago says his life debt is to me, but he'll serve you, I already told him that he should." Lucy threw herself into Peter's arms, "And I rescued Susan, well Kegen led the men, but it was my idea on where to find her."

Lucy moved on to hug Edmund while Susan and Peter embraced. Peter looked at the group in the boat, "I want whoever is in the warships up to Cair Paravel in the morning for a conference. The army has orders to provide provisions until then." Peter frowned at the sole attempt to speak up by one of the men in the ship before he turned and guided Susan back towards the great castle.

Kegen joined the guards trailing after with Gwynnifar. He glanced up at Cair Paravel and thought, _welcome home._


End file.
